An Altered Path
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: Naruto was put under the care of Hanzo Ginshin, it was the last wish of Uzumaki Arashi. Naruto comes up in the most peculiar enviroment becoming a skilled shinobi. Given the peculiar nature of his legal Guardian things are weird. Look for the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay so this is essentially a variation of the history of Sounds of a New Destiny. In this telling there will be changes as usual, such as Naruto's life in general. Just wait and see, of course this is a NaruHarem. Who is in the harem shall be a surprise!**

**Things flow somewhat differently in this time line than the other, but no spoiling what happens. Though like any GOOD harem fic Naruto will end up with the usual suspects along the line. And of course I have to play fashion designer and give Naruto an outfit that doesn't make eyes bleed. Also Icha Icha Engagements and Sounds will be updated in a few days. I had an accident with sounds when I accidentally saved IIE over the next chapter of Sounds.**

**The night of the Kyuubi Attack…**

"Come on sensei! I can fight too!" a silver haired shinobi pleaded with an older man with blonde hair. This was one of Arashi's newer student, Hanzo Ginshin formerly Jinketsu Ginshin. He had been transferred to Arashi's team half a year after the death of Obito, this was due to the fact his last sensei was also killed during the last Shinobi War.

"No Ginshin…you are strong but this is something I have to do alone…" Arashi knew his student would try to object with a fluent motion a senbon laced with tranquilizing agents found its way into Ginshin's neck.

"Arashi…-niisan…why?" the boy asked as he fell forward pulling the senbon out of his neck. He fell to the ground falling on his knees first as his vision began to blur, he reached forward in vain before falling asleep. Arashi then lifted his student off of the ground, and handed him over to Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. "Sarutobi…I need you to get him to safety..."

"Arashi…you don't have to do this…your son needs someone…" Sarutobi responded as he took the unconscious Ginshin into his arms laying him over his shoulder. Sarutobi was saddened by what Arashi was about to do.

"I've taken care of that. Ginshin…by all rights of bonds is my little brother…I want him to look after Naruto…but chances are the council won't allow it. My dream is" Arashi quietly said as he looked ahead at the Kyuubi which was being kept at bay for the moment. "This jutsu shall seal the Kyuubi in my son…I could never seal that demon in just any child. My wish is for Naruto to be seen as a hero…good bye Sarutobi…" Arashi gave one last big grin before heading into the fray of the turmoil.

**The day after the funerals…**

Ginshin could be spotted at the memorial stone which had the names of every shinobi of the village who died etched into it. He was focusing on the last name inscribed on it, Uzumaki Arashi. Ginshin clenched his fists in anger, anger at himself, he knew Arashi was going to go through with it. He could have stopped him, he really could have if he tried there had to be a way to stop the Kyuubi with out the use of the sealing technique.

"I thought I would find you here…it would sadden your mother to know you haven't been taking care of yourself." Sarutobi quietly said as he walked up slowly having had to become Hokage again. He was smoking his pipe he then set Ginshin's sakkat back onto his head. Ginshin just looked to the ground sadly, before looking at the memorial stone again to a few names before Arashi's. Kinzoku Hanzo had died just short before Arashi had begun the sealing technique, Ginshin had no lost just his _brother_ but his mother as well.

"They would be saddened if you didn't take care of yourself…now come on…there is something you have to do. It was Arashi's wish, now come on….we'll get you some food as well you look like you need to eat." the Sandaime Hokage, and Ginshin walked off quietly, and as luck would have it, it started to rain again. It was hard for them everyone in honesty, they lost friends and family during the attack.

**Later at the Hokage Tower…**

"Ginshin…it was Arashi's last wish that you be Naruto's legal guardian. In a sense of familial bonds you would be like an uncle to him." Sarutobi smoked his pipe quietly as Ginshin stared quietly at the infant Naruto before extending index finger. The infant grasped hold of his finger and Ginshin smiled softly, he then chuckled, and the infant giggled.

"Okay old man you got me there…and I can guess the people don't know about the demon being sealed inside yet." Ginshin was spot on he knew it when Sarutobi nodded his head quietly. Ginshin could tell that Naruto would have a hard life if he wasn't there, that's why Arashi did what he did. Despite that Naruto had grandparents, the grand father wasn't a good role model, and the grandmother couldn't be tracked down. Also she was a foul tempered, chronic gambling drunk.

**At the ceremony to announce what had occurred…**

"People of Konohagakure…I present your savior. This child contains within him the soul of the Kyuubi…" Sarutobi announced, and the crowd began to begin talking amongst themselves.

"The Kyuubi is in there? Then it is weak kill it!!!" one citizen shouted, a few Shinobi bound and leaped to the roof tops and rushed forward towards the infant Naruto. They were immediately taken down by two ANBU, one with black hair wearing a Crow mask, and another with white hair wearing a Tiger mask. The villagers then began to storm the entrance to the tower to ready to take the life of an innocent child.

Before they could enter through the door two Chuunin blocked the way, one was of Hyuuga heritage her hair falling over the right side of her face and wore the Hyuuga Clan robes. The other had red hair she was clad in red camouflage pants, and black unbuttoned blouse over a red tank top which had a phoenix embroidered on it. Her red hair that resembled fire easily identified her, she was Houyoku Shinka and her partner was Hyuuga Kikka.

"Hey you freakin' idiots!" Ginshin called out as he stood near the edge his eyes shifting and becoming as wild as he could be when provoked properly. The crowd settled down and stopped their panic, one ninja tried to make an attempt on the child's life but he was promptly grabbed hold of by the side of the head and slammed down to floor. The force of which he hit the ground knocked the wind right out of him.

"That will be…ENOUGH!! This child has saved us all by containing the Kyuubi. But from this day fourth you are not allowed to speak of what is sealed inside of him. To do such will land you in prison for fifteen years. This child is to have a normal life." Sarutobi showed his more temperamental side to get the citizens and the ninja from ceasing their little civil war for the time being. Sarutobi and Ginshin didn't go with out noticing the dirty look Danzou was giving them, more precisely the entire council of elders. They could be dealt with at a later time, a much later time, the villagers on the other hand began to leave.

"Arashi what have you gotten me involved in…hoo boy…" Ginshin fell to his knees rubbing his temples quietly, he could tell this was going to be more stressful on him than being forced to go out with Shinka. He got back to his feet and looked at Naruto before poking him in the nose. "Kid I can tell you're gonna be one big headache…" Ginshin stoically said before Naruto giggled.

**Five years later…**

"Ginshin this is the tenth time this week we had to call you in here…frankly I think he picks up this kind of behavior from home!" an exasperated Iruka said as he rubbed his own temples quietly, looking at Naruto and Ginshin. Naruto was now five years old and attending the Ninja Academy. Naruto had his trademark unruly spiked hair, and had taken to wearing an orange and black hoodie with the Uzumaki clan seal on the back. The sleeves featured black flames, and Naruto of course had taken to wearing camouflage, in his case it was also orange. Finally his t-shirt was black with the village leaf symbol on it.

"So he sneaks out of your classes, he must be learning something. Or maybe you're making it too boring for the boy." Ginshin dryly responded in a bored manner, as he slid down in the chair he was sitting in before pulling his sakkat downwards. Naruto snickered and pulled his hood up copying his legal guardian's devil may care attitude.

"CUT THE CRAP HANZO!!" Iruka shouted with infuriation to his voice, he couldn't get how Naruto didn't mimic everything Ginshin did. The nine times before this meeting Naruto had painted the Hokage monument with graffiti, sneaked out of class with Kiba, and even gotten into a fight with Sasuke numerous times before. "This is getting to be troublesome, the Uchiha clan is getting frustrated with one of their heirs coming home with a bloody nose."

"Can't help that Naruto gets in fights, he's gotta establish early on he's the alpha of the pack." Ginshin smirked in the shade of his sakkat, of course Iruka stammered at this comment and slammed his hands on his desk. "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT GINSHIN!!! And this isn't a pack of wolves!!" Iruka responded in irritation of the situation, it was getting on his nerves even more gradually.

"Look pal…I got him to stop doing that damn useless jutsu that made your nose bleed, he got the idea after looking in one of Kakashi's books." the silver haired jounin explained as he sat upright, he pulled the hood of the boy's sweat shirt down and shook his head some. "All I'm saying is that you being the only influence in his life isn't a good idea. He needs a feminine influence a positive one because you're teaching him some bad traits." Iruka explained calmly as he looked at the two noticing that they both looked like wild animals in a sense.

"You know my stance on settling down." Ginshin would use any excuse to not get married, he hated the idea of being tied down to one woman. He had his reasons to not get married, one was the fear of more children, after raising Naruto for five years he learned the hard way they were a handful.

"You could at least ask someone to help you. It can't possibly be easy taking care of Naruto on your own. It's just a thought, I can see a lot of promise in Naruto if he actually tries paying attention." Iruka was now speaking more softly as if he could understand the situation. It was undoubtedly hard for one person to raise a child like Naruto who seemed to be a troublemaker.

"I'll think about it, if Naruto hasn't considered committing any other felonies today we have to go. We have to go see the Hokage about the trip we're taking." Ginshin waited until Iruka nodded for it to be okay for them to leave. He then grabbed Naruto by the arm and walked out with him. Once they were outside the office Ginshin ran his hand down over his face slowly. "Kid you're going to be the death of me! I swear!! ARGH!!" Ginshin was starting to ramble and and become exasperated.

"It's wednesday that must mean Naruto got in trouble again a new record." softly spoke a woman, Ginshin slowly turned to see Kikka with Hinata hiding behind her. He momentarily stopped his ranting and raving and cleared his throat, he then grinned setting a hand on Naruto's head. Ruffling the boy's hair lightly.

"Eh hehehehe. You could say that...why are you here Kikka?" Ginshin took a complete turn in personality for a moment and Naruto began to grin slyly, sly as a fox. He rubbed his hands together looking between Ginshin and Kikka.

"Ohhhhh I get it. Ginshin you're sweet on her aren't you? What will happen if Rin finds out?" Naruto began to snicker and Ginshin bopped Naruto on the head. "HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head glaring at Ginshin who was crouched down glaring at Naruto. "What do you think you're doing!?" Ginshin angrily snapped at Naruto in a low voice they turned away from Kikka and Hinata.

"Pointing out that you apparently like Rin?" Naruto responded with a cheeky grin on his face, he was planning to cause Ginshin much more trouble. The two looked back at Kikka and Hinata grinning some before returning to their little discussion.

"Ano...K-Kikka-san...i-is t-that the man you like?" Hinata timidly asked her cousin about Ginshin, of course Hinata blushed when she looked at Naruto. The two clowns that were arguing glanced back at the two females for a moment before returning to their argument. This caused the two Hyuuga women to sweat drop at the sight, Kikka just smiled delicately. "Well Hinata...hard to say sometimes...but he really is nice." Kikka then smiled softly at her cousin, there was no explaining it but she was fond of Ginshin despite the oddness of his personality.

"We gotta go!" Gins hefted Naruto off the ground and ran off carrying him over his shoulder. Ginshin remembered just then that they had to be at the Hokage Tower in ten minutes. Ginshin would normally be one to flirt with Kikka but not today there was a few things he had to take care of.

"Heh...come on Hinata we better get you home. Hiashi-sama must be getting worried by now." Kikka quietly said as she and her cousin walked out of the building, Kikka was suppressing a desire to laugh at the exploits of Ginshin and Naruto. But her Hyuuga properness wouldn't permit her to do such.

**At the Hokage Tower...**

"Ah Ginshin I was wondering when you would get here...I figured you would have to get Naruto out of trouble again." the elderly Hokage cheerfully said as he looked at Ginshin and Naruto who had just arrived. Both were looking a bit sheepish like they had been acting like the clowns that they both were.

"Hai, Hokage-sama I apologize...kind of unfortunate since we have to leave in a few days. I kind of figured the knuckle head would try to make a good impression that was good before we left." Ginshin casually said as he strolled into the office with Naruto following behind him. Ginshin's eyes widened in shock to see none other than Rin in the office. "GAH!!! RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he shouted in shock as he fell onto his butt, he hadn't expected to see Rin here.

"I'm going with you two on your training trip...I will not let sensei's child turn out to be a carbon copy of you! Womanizing, horrible manners, and on top of it all...constantly late and no respect for anyone!! You're like a mixture of Jiraiya, Kakashi, and an Inuzuka!! I have already seen how Naruto eats!" Rin basically ranted about how Ginshin has done a horrible job as a role model for Naruto. Of course it was due to lack of a proper mother figure, anyone could see that, Ginshin was a good father figure in a sense but he was practically a wild beast.

Ginshin blinked for a moment and chuckled some, albeit nervously, of course Naruto instinctively ran over to Rin and jumped into her arms. "Rin! Ginshin was so cool when he got me out of trouble today, he had this cool makes devils cry attitude! Then there was this pretty lady and Ginshin was acting funny around her!" Naruto being at that age when he has no idea of the danger of telling a woman everything.

"Thank you for telling me all that Naruto-kun! And it's devil may care attitude dear." Rin smiled in a motherly sense at Naruto, she then narrowed her eyes at Ginshin. "Flirting with Kikka again? Last time it was Shinka...but she usually punches you...so you better have a good explanation Mister Hanzo!" the brunette medic acidly spat at Ginshin as she sat Naruto down on the Hokage's desk and marched over to Ginshin. "Just because the clan restoration law allows you go through with multiple marriages doesn't mean you should!" Rin shouted angrily as she grabbed hold of Ginshin's ear and twisted it.

People passing the tower on the street could hear a loud scream of pain coming from Ginshin. Moments later in the Hokage tower, Ginshin, Rin and Naruto were seated across from the Hokage, Ginshin was rubbing his sore ear. "I think I lost hearing in my left ear Rin I hope you're happy!" Ginshin was complaining about his sore ear, he continued to whine until Rin made a motion to grab hold of Ginshin's other ear. This was enough to shut him up and to stop his whining.

"Ahem..." Sarutobi cleared his throat, a big drop of sweat on the side of his head he now had the attention of the group. He then looked at the request for extended leave from the village and went over it quietly. "Due to circumstances I can only find that approve of this leave but seven years is a long time, I must have your word you will return when specified. You are to return a few months before the Genin tests in seven years when Naruto's class is slated to be testing. Do I have you're word?" Saturobi calmly said this, as he looked at the group, he smiled when Ginshin nodded his head.

"Good then you have my approval." Sarutobi smiled cheerfully at them as he stamped the paperwork with his official seal. The trio quickly left the office while leaving Ginshin started complaining about the ear twisting. Sarutobi had a good laugh at them, "They're quite the unusual family unit...I can't wait to see how Naruto progresses with them in his life..." with that the Hokage smiled cheerfully.

**A few days later...**

"Okay...do you have everything because once we leave we can't come back." Rin asked Ginshin and Naruto with a strict authoritarian tone to her voice. Ginshin was of course nodding his head vigorously, _'What have I done to offend you Kami? Are you a woman? You can tell me! Then again if Kami hated me I would be on this trip with Shinka'_ Ginshin thought to himself before mentally cringing at the thought of traveling with Shinka.

"Hai Rin-san!!" Naruto chimed in as he walked up with a chipper grin on his face. The group of travelers then walked out the gates of the village. They wouldn't be back for seven years, and it looked like Naruto had everything packed including his fox plushie, which was an odd thing to find in this village.

**Seven years later...**

A trio walks up to the gates quietly, Ginshin, Rin, and another who was much somewhat taller than he was seven years ago. Of course he had a hood over his head so it was impossible to tell who he was. But one guess could be he was a notorious troublemaker with a rap sheet that was nothing to be proud of.

"Okay, Ginshin and Rin I'm going to go the academy now see ya!" the boy cheerfully said as he walked away, Ginshin and Rin just smirked at the boy. The boy had indeed changed his look over the years, people might had expected him to start wearing a vest and sakkat like Ginshin.

"Tell me...was that...?" Kakashi calmly asked as he walked towards the two who were once team mates long ago. He of course had his nose in another of his Icha Icha Paradise books. "Of course it was! He just wants to make a big entrance." Ginshin responded with a smirk, seven years with the boy Ginshin learned the kid loved to make people take notice.

The boy wore a long hooded jacket which was partially black with dark orange flames raising from the bottom upward. With the Uzumaki Clan spiral design in the center of the back. He stuck with the orange camouflage it seemed to be his thing, as well as wooden sandals probably a trait picked up from his guardian. The sleeves of his coat were ripped off for some reason, bandage wrapping about his hands and feet as well. Most defining of this new look was the three swords he carried with him one across his back and two at his sides.

He finally reached the academy and went straight for Iruka's class room and walked in casually, he noticed a few people he hadn't seen before as he walked in. He handed a scroll to Iruka and smirked from behind the mask that was attached to his shirt. Iruka took the scroll and smiled slyly and cleared his throat. "Attention class...this is a former student that left a while back but before he can rejoin the class he must pass a test so he must spar against the best student in the class and win. So Uchiha Sasuke and the student shall meet outside and we can begin this match."

**Five minute's later outside in the sparring area...**

"Hmph...this'll be over fast..." the Uchiha survivor quickly said as he assumed the Uchiha taijutsu stance. The boy across the field smirked from behind his black mask and pulled the hood of his coat back revealing his somewhat long blonde spiky hair as he slid into his own unique taijutsu stance. "Okay you two can use your own techniques you know, do what it takes to win. But refrain from killing each other. Begin!" Iruka explained before calling for them to start.

Sasuke rushed forward with great speed throwing a series of punches and kicks which the other boy dodged and blocked. He spun swiftly sidestepping and avoiding a strong side kick from the Uchiha. The blonde haired boy went on the offensive as he rushed forward punching the Uchiha swiftly in the stomach. This stunned the Uchiha as he skidded back, he looked about quietly trying to find his opponent.

"**TAJO KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**" the blonde haired boy called out as he formed two clones, which proceeded to move to the sides. Each of the clones began to do a different set of hand seals while the original didn't do any. "You better give up..." the original coldly said as reached for the hilt of the long sword that lay across his back, slowly unsheathing it. The clones hadn't been performing any specific jutsu just faking the Uchiha out.

Finally the blade was unsheathed revealing a seven bladed sword, a vicious weapon if there ever was one. The Uchiha didn't show any signs of backing down, his eyes showing only hatred. The boy grasped his sword tightly and rushed forward as the two clones quickly grappled hold of Sasuke holding him in place. The boy was rapidly approaching as he pulled the sword back ready to swing. "I give up!!" the Uchiha shouted with much regret in his voice. The other boy just stopped his running and spun the sword around sticking it into the ground as his clones were dispelled.

"Well done. I can see your sabbatical went well...I think its time you showed the class who you are." Iruka softly said as he clapped his hands walking to the middle of the sparring area. The boy nodded and pulled his mask down smirking some before he gave into his trademark grin. "Hey guys! Ya miss me?" he cheekily commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I lost to Naruto...impossible!" Sasuke shouted with infuriation, it was impossible for him to lose to someone who had the worst grades in class seven years ago. The whole of the class was all in shock as well, the boy who made trouble so much years ago had changed into something more skilled in seven years.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked out as she poked her fingers together in timid fidgeting, she was blushing furiously at the boy. Ino and Sakura were staring at shock as they stared at Naruto in shock. "WHOO HOO WAY TO GO NARUTO!!" Ino called out as she ran over and glomped Naruto. Even before Naruto left he and Ino had formed a good friendship, one could say Ino and Hinata ran the Naruto fan club. They for some reason liked the underdog of the class, despite this win Naruto was considered the underdog.

"Gah!!" Naruto called out before falling over due to the blonde fangirl's attack, he never thought to watch his back after a fight. "Hello Ino-chan...could you stop glomping me so I can stand please?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, of course it dawned on her that they were still in class. She let go of Naruto and stood to her feet blushing deep crimson, she walked away quietly.

"Okay everyone back inside there's still another hour of class." Iruka calmly told them as he motioned for them to walk back inside. Naruto stood to his feet and picked up his sword sheathing the blade as he walked towards the rest of the class wanting to walk with the friends he hadn't seen for seven years.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto cheerfully said as he walked over to the Hyuuga Heiress who timidly jumped some. Of course off to the side with Sakura there was a blonde haired girl with her hair in a long braid with long sleeves. "Who is that guy...and how dare he hit Sasuke-kun!!" the girl was furious with rage, and was about to walk over and punch Naruto. Sakura sighed some and pulled Sakura away before she actually beat up Naruto.

"You didn't join our class until after he left...that wasn't the first time he beat up Sasuke. And you think you could hurt him? Let's avoid a war of the fangirls okay Rekka?" Sakura said with exasperation to her voice. Rekka twitched with anger wanting to rush over and strangle Naruto anyways. But meanwhile Naruto was chuckling as Hinata stammered for a moment.

"Ano...h-hello Na-Naruto-kun...welcome back..." the Hyuuga heiress quietly spoke as she walked alongside Naruto. Her face was beet red, Naruto turned to her and put his hand to her head, "Are you okay Hinata? You look like you have a fever..." Naruto asked with concern. The girl then flailed her arms in panic _'Naruto-kun is touching me! Oh my don't faint don't faint!! Kikka-san told me that if I want to win Naruto's heart I have to not be so shy!' _she mentally reminded herself as she slowly calmed down. "Y-Yes I'm fine Na-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered out as the group returned to class, Naruto nodded his head then turned his attention to Ino and began to talk with her.

**Meanwhile with Ginshin, Rin, and Kakashi...**

"So thats what you were up to for seven years...you two seem rather close. What are you two dating or something." Kakashi asked with just a hint of jealousy to his voice. He was never able to tell Rin exactly how he felt, he wasn't good with words.

"Oh no we're not dating." Ginshin replied causing Kakashi to smile behind his mask, but that wasn't the whole of the story.

"We're married." Kakashi then opened his exposed eye in shock, _'Ginshin and Rin...married?! This has to be some stunt! They could barely get along seven years ago.' _Kakashi mentally told him self. Then he saw Rin's stomach was slightly larger, and his eye widened.

"When!?" Kakashi asked he felt so betrayed, but part of him was very happy for his two former team mates. He could see that Ginshin and Rin seemed to correct each other's flaws. Rin's feminine touch seemed to make up for Ginshin's lack of manners.

"About two years ago...and he still somehow forgets our anniversary..." Rin coldly said as she glared daggers at Ginshin. Ginshin sheepishly looked at the ground since his wife was making him feel ashamed of his actions. The super ability that all wives seem to possess, the ability to bestow shame upon her husband.Ginshin laughed nervously and scratched his own cheek, Kakashi sweat dropped at this, and thanked the fates that he dodged that bullet.

**Author's Notes: Okay so this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction project, you can expect things to be unique and different. What happened to Naruto on his training trip will be revealed in later chapters, cause its not that important. And Yes Ginshin gets a harem in this fic too because he loves the ladies. Also its just fun to have him get punched in the face by Shinka. I wont work on the next chapter of this until I update my other two fics I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Yeah the new chapter is here. I know it seems sad for Kakashi but Rin was the only way Naruto could turn out somewhat normal, I hate to think of what Anko would of taught him. Surprises ahead in this new chapter, this shall be another work that takes everything you know about Naruto and turns it on its edge!**

**The Key**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

_**'Inner Self'**_

**After school...**

Naruto was walking out of the academy quietly, and slowed his pace as he felt the killing intent of Sasuke. He stopped and looked at him angrily clenching his fists tightly, "Whats the matter...? That stick up your ass too big?" the blonde said with a smirk on his face. The Uchiha glared and walked away Naruto smirked and walked off quietly.

"Sasuke...even after seven years you can't even try to get along with Naruto? You two were only five, it's time you get over it. You have to realize the Uchiha name has only so much clout not everyone is going to worship us." Itachi coldly said as he waited for Sasuke. Five years ago he had been approached by Orochimaru with an offer, Itachi rejected the offer in the end. The death of his cousin and best friend Shisui was tragic, Shisui had learned that there was another level to the Sharingan and planned to kill Itachi to achieve it. In the end Itachi had to kill Shisui in self defense, the Mangekyou was now a mark of his shame.

As for Orochimaru's plan's he found another, a member of the Uchiha clan who was shunned because his mother came from outside the clan. Furuchi Uchiha, albeit a skilled member of the clan he was treated like filth by than the others in the clan, which worked beautifully for Orochimaru's agendas. Itachi looked across the way at Naruto. "The boy seems to have become strong. Sasuke don't feel bad the Sharingan will awaken in you eventually and you will be just as strong if not stronger." Itachi set a hand on his brothers head ruffling his hair lightly in a brotherly fashion.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto!" Ginshin rushed towards the school entrance, running right passed Naruto, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Avoiding Kikka, Shinka, and Anko are we?" Naruto had developed some of Rin's sarcasm towards Ginshin's _hobby_.

"Eh heh...of course not Naruto! What would give you that idea...AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's not like I'm afraid of a red haired Katon specialist! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ginshin's fake laughter earned him a sarcastic look from Naruto who was looking at him with a look of disbelief and his eyes half closed.

Off to the side Shinka was waiting for Rekka, it was a few years ago Shinka had come across Rekka in her travels while on a mission. She had decided to bring her to Konoha, and took her in as a dependant in a manner similar to Ginshin's situation with Naruto. "Rekka I want you to stay away from that blonde haired boy that you met today." Shinka said with animosity as she looked at Naruto.

"Why Shinka? Is he dangerous or something? He can't possibly be that dangerous. But...he is the first person I have seen Ino not bark orders at..." Rekka extended her hand from her long sleeves and rubbed her chin in thought. Inside she was facing a fangirl dilemma.

_**Inside Rekka's fangirly fangirl mind!**_

"_**Who do I like now!? I've been crazy about Sasuke since I came here! Now this Naruto guy that Ino and Hinata always talked about returns!" the girl in her astral form shouted pulling her hair. As if on cue the appearances of the two came into her mind.**_

"_**Sasuke is so serious, and brooding, and sooooooo hot!!" the blonde fangirl said as she bounced happily around her vision of Sasuke. "And...Naruto is rugged, wild, DANGEROUS!! Thats even hotter!!!" and then she bounced around the image of Naruto, she then pulled her hair screaming in her mind at the indecisiveness she suddenly faced.**_

**Reality returns...**

"No. It's because he was raised by a cheating, womanizing snake in the grass...he'll break your heart!" Shinka explained quite loudly as she walked towards Ginshin and tapped him on the shoulder. Once he was turned around the red haired woman punched him in the jaw and shook her hand. She walked over to Rekka and smiled cheerfully. "Man that felt good!" she cheered looking quite content, Rekka just blinked at her care giver's violent outburst.

"You're old girlfriend is still angry? You didn't even tell her you got married to Rin." Naruto asked as he stared at Ginshin as he was laying on the ground rubbing his jaw. Ginshin slapped his own face since he knew Shinka was still in ear shot, he had hoped Naruto would learn by this point you don't say stuff like that.

"YOU WHAT?! ...I'LL KILL YOU YOU FILTHY WOMANIZING SCUMBAG!!!" The red head was lunging towards Ginshin like a beast possessed ready to kill Ginshin. Shinka was nearly there when she came to the realization that she was setting a bad example for Rekka and stopped her rush. She leaned over and looked at him with a glare, which caused a cold chill to run down his spine. "If Naruto hurts Rekka I will know you taught him your bad habits I will have no choice but to rip your nuts off...do I make myself clear?" the fiery redhead asked as she lifted Ginshin upward by his neck.

"Crystal!" Ginshin responded in fear of his ex-girlfriend, the redhead then released Ginshin letting him fall back to the ground. Ginshin sighed some, "Still as temperamental as ever...good to see things have stayed the same." Ginshin quipped with a grin.

"Ginshin-tousan...you _sure_ have a way with the girls..." Naruto replied with a deadpan expression on his face, he was being rather sarcastic to his guardian. Naruto stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off silently, he had places to go and possibly some trouble to get Ginshin in to. He was about mid-step when he saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail with red marks on here cheeks. "NOW THATS WHAT I CALL A GIRL!" Naruto energetically said, thus proving Ginshin rubbed off on him, then a loud whack was heard as he was hit over the head.

"THATS MY SISTER YOU'RE LEERING AT NARUTO!!" Kiba shouted right next to Naruto's ear as he rubbed his now sore hand. He was furious that one of his friends was ogling Hana, it was just a big no in the code of male friendship. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and hit Kiba over the top of his head, the two then mocked anger at once another before snickering some. "Ah hahahahaha good to have you back...but seriously...don't look at my sister like a piece of meat!" Kiba barked at Naruto once more since he was being a typical brother.

"Kiba knock it off!" Hana yelled as she flicked her brother in the forehead, stopping to look at Naruto quietly, she didn't recognize him much after the years he was gone. She then saw the whisker marks on his cheeks and smirked, albeit she was fighting the urge to swoon. "Naruto?" she asked as she looked at him quizzically she still wasn't sure. "Nah couldn't be, you're too good looking to be Naruto, the Naruto I remember was cute. You're too manly to be him!" now she was just teasing him, and it was working oddly enough, as Naruto's right eye start twitching. Hana started to laugh seeing as it worked and Naruto was getting kind of twitchy, she giggled a bit more before kissing his forehead .

"Barely back in the village half a day and you already got a girl all over you! I'm so proud! It goes to prove Rin hasn't undone all my hard work!" Ginshin then posed in triumph posing with pride moving into a Nice Guy pose. Naruto and Hana sweat dropped instantly, that was just too embarrassing to look at with a straight face.

"Well if it isn't Gin-kun...welcome back." a soft spoken woman said as she placed her hands over his eyes, the womanizer only smirked, this was his idea of a warm reception. Soft spoken, slender hands, and the smell of chrysanthemums. Ah yes Ginshin was in heaven, with an angel covering his eyes, and that angel was someone he was rather close to before he left.

"Hello Kikka-chan." the silver haired jounin softly said as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips his wolf like eyes were slowly revealed. He turned slowly to see the beautiful young woman he knew when he was twenty had become even more beautiful. It was also practically a parallel to Naruto and Hinata in a sense, except Ginshin knew how Kikka felt and he felt the same way again. _'Oh geeze how am I going to tell her I'm married now...? I don't want to upset her.' _Ginshin mentally told himself, he was somewhat more tame than he was seven years ago.

"Uhhh Ginshin you sure Rin you know your wife will tolerate you flirting with a girl?" Naruto asked bluntly as he looked at his guardian with disbelief. But Kikka brought her hands to her mouth and bolted off, Ginshin clearly saw the tears in her eyes and sighed angrily and looked at Naruto in disappointment. "Naruto way to go!" he said before he rushed off after the Hyuuga woman, Naruto still hadn't learned that you don't just blurt out stuff like that it would seem. But a sly grin worked across his face, "Hehehe...my way takes less pussy footing around." Naruto grinned that foxy grin of his put his hands behind his head.

"That was purely concentrated evil! Why would you do that to him Naruto-kun!?" Hana didn't find it so funny. Kiba was fighting back an urge to laugh since his sister would let him have it, wait...did Hana just add a suffix to Naruto's name? Koba's eye twitched and he was about to let Naruto have it but Naruto and Hana were already gone. While Kiba was brooding over the fact that he noticed his sister acting quite girly around Naruto, Naruto and Hana walked off to talk about stuff.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO YOU'RE VIOLATING THE DON'T DATE A FRIEND'S SISTER RULE!!!" Kiba shook his fist in anger he was effectively ignored as the two he was shouting at were out of ear shot. Kiba was left dumb struck his shouting was in vain, his eyes twitching.

**Elsewhere...**

"Kikka please wait!" Ginshin shouted as he ran after Kikka, the Hyuuga woman didn't show signs of stopping she continued to run. Finally Ginshin caught hold of her arm and turned her to face him, "Kikka-chan it's not what you think." Ginshin tried to calm her down. Then the unthinkable happened the Hyuuga woman slapped Ginshin across the face.

"Not what I think? You're married! I always thought you and I would...Hiashi-sama was right about you!" Kikka spat in anger, now an angry Hyuuga woman was a rare sight since most of the time they never voiced their feelings but Ginshin really had it coming. "The Clan Restoration Law states that since I am the last of the Hanzo that applies. But Rin made it clear that I can only marry women that I truly love...and although we have been apart for seven years...I have to tell you something very important Kikka-chan..." Ginshin now understood why Naruto had done something so brazen and reckless because Ginshin was often too delicate with stuff like this. Ginshin and delicate...that just didn't seem right, it was almost an oxymoron, like Shikamaru being ambitious. "Kikka-chan...I know that your clan has specific guidelines about stuff like this...but err...ya know...would ya go out with me...?" he then rubbed the back of his head quietly he normally stopped his showboating attitude when he was around her.

"There is no procedure with me anymore Gin-kun..." the dark haired beauty said with a sad look in her viewable eye. Ginshin simply looked at her in confusion, he didn't quite understand, "Hiashi kicked Hinata and I out of the main house. He claimed Hinata was weak and that she could only serve one purpose and that would be to go through with an arranged marriage between the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga. I told him Hinata should be allowed to marry for love and he said I was just as weak and useless as Hinata and told me to leave the clan compound and never return." the delicate flower lowered her gaze in a sad manner and looked to the ground as tears welled in her eyes. "It's hard to take care of Hinata...and make ends meet...sure Shinka and Kurenai give me a helping hand but its hard to always be there for her. How can I look at that little girl and tell her that her father didn't think she was good enough..." the woman softly said her hands shaking as her tears fell from her eyes.

Kikka never was prideful like the rest of the clan, she was always considered weak despite the fact she was really strong. She felt herself being drawn into Ginshin's arms slowly and she tensed up at first, she then began to sob heavily into the chest of the man whom she loved. He just held her tightly in his arms knowing how hard it had to be for her, it was heart wrenching to think that Hiashi still was focused on power. Casting a child like Hinata to the side just because she wasn't strong this irritated the Silver Wolf to his core.

"Kikka why don't you come stay with me and Rin at the Hanzo compound, it might actually be easier on you and Hinata then. I'm sure Rin will understand, and as for Naruto...I get the feeling he will be too busy to be upset about others living in the house. The exams are in a few days anyways." Ginshin looked at the woman who looked like she was on the verge of breaking emotionally, smiling faintly when she nodded her head. "That would be appreciated Gin-kun..." the woman looked up at him, finally regaining her composure, she smiled faintly at him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for the Ramen, Hana-chan!" Naruto cheerfully said as he waved goodbye to her as she walked off towards the Inuzuka estate. Naruto was heading towards the Hanzo Compound quietly until his path crossed with Sasuke and the two immediately glared at one another. "You really embarassed me today Naruto...now I shall have my revenge." the young Uchiha exclaimed pointing at Naruto a vein showing in his forehead. "Bring it on you whiny emo bitch! I'll take ya down any day of the week!" Naruto responded extending his hand motioning for Sasuke to come at him.

"Oh no...my revenge is far more sinister...you do remember my cousin's don't you?" the raven haired boy stated with a sadistic smirk on his face. Naruto on the other hand was wide eyed in fear, the color completely drained from his face. "No you wouldn't! ...Not them...not that!!! PLEASE NOT NOW!!!" Naruto shouted as he began to panic looking around in all directions, now Naruto was normally a confident guy but three Uchiha girls were a different matter.

Now normally the Uchiha clan members were more reserved, this was what they had in common with the Hyuuga. But these three were somewhat different, Kako, Ima, and Mirai, the Sanze (Past Present and Future existences) Triplets as they were called. Naruto was very afraid of these three girls because they knew how to make him behave. Naruto started backing away, this was rather frightening, although they weren't as scary as he thought them to be.

"Naruto-kun...how come you keep avoiding us...?" a soft voice asked as Naruto froze when he heard the voice, he turned his head to see a girl wearing blue skirt, ninja sandals, and a form version of what could be considered a standard shirt for the Uchiha with the high collar included. Her hair was in a long French braid trailing down her back, Uchiha Kako, this caused Naruto's right eye to twitch but she wasn't the one he was afraid of. Kako was the mild mannered one, very polite and sincere.

"Yes tell us Naruto-kun. We want to know why you didn't even notice us." a voice called from above on the roof of a near by building, wearing blueish camouflage and a baggier version of the shirt Kako wore, her hair was more boyish and spiky. Uchiha Ima, still not the one Naruto dreaded, she was the tomboyish one, she was spunky but not what he feared. His eye still twitched, and then she hit him like a freight train, a loud thud resonated through the area as Naruto came crashing to the ground from a girl with her hair in pigtails pounced him from behind.

This girl wore black cargo shorts, and a black tank top with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, this was indeed the one he feared. Uchiha Mirai, the hyper one of the triplets, "NARUTO-KUN!!!" the girl exclaimed, although Naruto was dazed by being blind sided. She poked Naruto's cheek looking at him wondering if she broke him, now she was the odd one out as far as Uchiha went they could show happiness and the like but not to the extent Mirai did.

"I think I broke Naruto-kun..." she quietly said as she knelt beside Naruto who was finally becoming less shocked by being viciously pounced. He of course glared angrily at Sasuke, he had been trying to avoid this since he returned, it was embarrassing to admit you were tackled by a girl, especially one as dainty as Mirai. "It's good to see you and all Mirai-chan...but...COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!?" Naruto shouted in frustration as he couldn't get up since Mirai was sitting on his back, she simply blushed and got off of his back..

"We're even now Naruto..." Sasuke commented with a sadistic smirk on his face, he turned and walked away leaving Naruto to suffer at the hands of the three fangirls he never asked for. "GET BACK HERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" the blonde roared as he started to charge towards Sasuke only to stumble some, as he looked down he saw he had Mirai latched onto him. "Mirai let go of Naruto-kun!" the tomboyish Ima barked as she crossed her arms over her chest, of course this just caused her bust to be accentuated some and Naruto could see why she wore a baggy shirt now. "That's right, Naruto-kun is not your boyfriend so do let go of him. We do not want people to be thinking you are loose the way you are coming onto Naruto-kun." scolded Kako who was appalled at the forward behavior of Mirai, as proper and polite as Kako was, it was rather tiresome.

"I'll do what I want Miss Manners!" Mirai responded in a huff before sticking her tongue out at Kako, the two began to glare angrily at one another. The hyper Uchiha girl detached herself from Naruto and stomped towards Kako prepared to start fighting with her, and did such when she threw a punch at her. "They're gonna be fighting for a while Naruto-kun so you might want to run now..." the tomboyish Ima softly whispered to Naruto, who to be honest was in shock that she wasn't being forward, he simply shrugged and kissed her on the cheek before making a run for it. She simply blushed deeply and touched her cheek as she watched him run away, of course the other two girls were now standing behind her cracking their knuckles. "Very uncool sis...you of course know we're going to hurt you now." darkly spoke the hyper Mirai who was glaring at Ima,

"Agreed...I never recalled you liking Naruto-kun that much...in fact if any of us should have gotten his attention it is I. Why would he like a girl who is just another of the guys?" Kako viciously commented, of course this caused a vein to protrude in the tomboy's forehead. She snaked her right hand back and pulled on Kako's long braid pulling her to the ground. "Say that again girly!" she rasped angrily as she glared at her sister, of course Mirai was enjoying what was happening which evident in her laughing at the situation. Of course she too was silenced when I'm grabbed hold of one of Mirai's pigtails and pulled on it

**At the Hanzo Compound...**

Naruto rushed in through the door and removed his sandals and continued through the house, tossing his coat, and swords onto a nearby empty chair and continued on to his room. "YOU AREN'T IN THE WILDERNESS ANYMORE YOUNG MAN!!" Rin shouted angrily as she shook a fist at her foster son, Ginshin was busy laughing at this until she glared at him. Kikka and Hinata blinked at what they had seen, all they saw was an blur of color running through the house. "What was that? All I saw was a blur of blonde, black, and orange...throwing a coat onto a chair..." Kikka quietly said, looking shocked at what had happened, it was like a tornado ran through the house.

"That was Naruto...he's been energetic since we started coming back...he's been excited since I told him the Genin Exams are coming soon." Ginshin casually responded as he sipped on his tea, his right hand counting down from three. As Ginshin finished counting down, Naruto ran back out and skidded to a stop and looked at Kikka, and Hinata and the boxes of their stuff he opened his mouth to speak with his right index finger raised but stopped and rubbed his chin. "Give him a moment, it's still registering." Ginshin quipped as he looked at Naruto who finally realized that Kikka and Hinata were moving in.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered before blushing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head for a moment, this was very unfortunate for him because he would have a cute girl living in the same building. He was even aware of the fact she had a thing for him, in fact it gave him a sense of an ego boost knowing that she liked him. "Ginshin-tousan...were you gonna let me know that your girlfriend and Hinata were going to move in with us?" the blonde with wild hair queried to his foster father, of course the two were about to enter one of their famous arguments. The two stepped off to the side and began to argue quietly and the three ladies watched the scene with mild embarrassment as indicated by the large beads of swear on the side of each of their heads.

Eventually the two stopped arguing with each other, "Naruto we gotta go see the Hokage, I just remembered he wanted to see us when we got settled in." Ginshin sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head. Rin groaned at her husband's forgetfulness, she just waved her hand telling them to get going. "Ginshin-tousan we might need to be careful...fangirls." Naruto explained quietly, Ginshin groaned loudly and longly at the fact Naruto was making it so they had to go the long way around. "Fine, fine just get your coat so we can go." Ginshin groaned out, Naruto did just that and got his coat and the two of them walked out the front door.

**Later at the Hokage Tower...**

"I was wondering why you two were so late...but I can guess you had your reasons." Sarutobi quietly began as he looked at the two, of course he was amazed at how Naruto seemed to shoot up a few feet in seven years. He could only wager that Naruto was probably already at Genin level if not at Chuunin. "Yeah, Naruto suggested we go the long way cause he wanted to avoid his girlfriends, I think I taught him a little too well...speaking of which you have a granddaughter his age don't you Hokage-sama?" Ginshin explained and finished with a question, this caused Sarutobi's right eye to twitch for a moment. This caused Ginshin to snicker, he was a trouble maker if there was ever one.

"Yes, yes, you had your fun Ginshin now tell me what progress Naruto has made in the seven years away. " Sarutobi managed to say despite his frustration with the womanizing Jounin. Ginshin nodded his head and stopped goofing off, "Naruto has made great progress in the seven years, he has learned how to form the **Rasengan**, as well as three of its elemental based cousins, **Suiton: Gin Tsuki **(Water Release: Silver Moon),** Katon: Kin Tentousama **(Fire Release: Gold Sun), and **Doton: Ookami Hasaiki **(Earth Release: Wolf Crusher). He has also learned the the use of **Kage Bunshin **as well as **Mizu Bunshin** **no Jutsu**. I am waiting until he's more mature and ready for summing contract training. Though Jiraiya had offered to let Naruto sign the contract with Gamabunta, Naruto didn't seem too keen on it. I think he's more than ready for the exams. He's learned more due to the hands on approach than he could have learned in the academy no offense to the instructors." Ginshin explained with great seriousness to his voice as he looked at Sarutobi. Sarutobi was shocked to say the least, his pipe was barely hanging in his mouth after the explanation was done.

"How in the world did he learn all those Jutsu especially the **Mizu Bunshin** that's unique to Kirigakure...you must have really taught him well." the elderly Hokage responded as looked at Naruto who was sitting in front of him, he looked pretty much the same just a little older and like he didn't care much for sleeves. "He learned the **Mizu Bunshin** from Umihebi Ameko of Kirigakure she's a friend of mine. Don't say it Naruto. He spent a good deal of time learning the basics and it took him a while to learn those jutsu because he refused to move on until he perfected them. If I had to say so, I would have to say he is more than ready." Ginshin calmly finished, this left Sarutobi more than impressed.

"Well then...I would promote Naruto to Genin status but I think it would be much better for Sasuke's ego if he was out done by his life long rival. It may actually make him think to work harder and to stop priding himself on his Kekkei Genkai." the wise shinobi quietly explained, he was hoping that there would be some growth in this new generation of shinobi to produce the strongest generation yet. "Well that sounds like a plan. Is it possible that the Kyuubi is causing a change in Naruto? He has been having trouble with his eyes lately it could be the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai awakening in him too, but I wonder cause this order of priests we met gave Naruto this strange seal on his back called a Blessed Seal...they even gave me one on my shoulder. They said we would need them later on...anyways I'm thinking these influences are rewriting the Kekkei Genkai cause Naruto has been saying his eyes feel weird at times." the silver haired Ninja explained of course Sarutobi looked at him in shock that he would speak of the Kyuubi in front of Naruto.

"I know about the damn fox..." the jinchuuriki responded, he wasn't as upset about it as Sarutobi expected possibly because he knew he wasn't alone. He had a family, he had friends, and he had an army of girls wanting to be with him. "I explained to him a few years again. I had to tell him...he wanted to know what happened to his father...he deserved to know Sarutobi." Ginshin responded with a serious glint in his eyes, which caused the Hokage nod his head, he could understand that Ginshin probably explained it in a way that wouldn't upset the boy.

"We'll be leaving now, gotta make sure Naruto is ready for the exam in a few days!" Ginshin chimed as he and Naruto walked to the door, Ginshin waving his hand as the two exited. Sarutobi just chuckled and watched the two leave, they were pretty much the same as they day they left. "Those two, now I see why you put Ginshin as the legal guardian Arashi." Sarutobi quietly said with a smile as he looked at Arashi's photo on the wall.

**The day of the exams...**

Hinata was quietly waiting for Naruto to get out of the bathroom, the past few days she had learned that she was bound to embarrassment around Naruto because sometime she didn't want to wear a shirt. This made her blush furiously when he did stuff like this because she wasn't used to it. The door to the bathroom opened up and out came Naruto only wearing a towel, "It's all yours lovely" Naruto cheerfully chimed as he walked past her and towards his own room. The girl was blushing too much to have heard him clearly, it didn't help matters that she was too distracted by his body at the moment. "O...kay..." she squeaked out as she watched him walk by, she walked into the bathroom slowly and closed the door behind her.

Naruto walked out of the compound quietly and headed down the street towards the academy, he then stepped to the side as if by instinct to avoid being tackled. Mirai flew through the air and crashed right in to a wall. She sat on the ground rubbing her sore head watching as Naruto walked past her with out receiving a tackle from her. Of course he couldn't avoid being glomped by Ino, his number one fangirl, yet he managed to keep walking despite the extra weight. "You really chose the wrong guy to obsess over Ino. Everyone knows Sasuke is cuter and way smarter than your macho jerk Naruto!" called out Sakura the number one fangirl of Sasuke as she walked along side Naruto, who had Ino on his back.

"As if! Naruto is rugged and sexy. Sasuke is just self absorbed and emo! Rugged beats Emo!" Ino responded as she jumped off Naruto's back and the two began to argue energetically about which one was the better one. Then along the way Hinata had caught up, and Hanabi was there too, the two immediately exchanged glares. Hanabi being a year younger than Hinata had already proved to be a touch more skilled than Hinata which was why she was in the same class. Naruto simply quickened his pace and hurried on to the academy wanting to avoid any more fangirl disputes even if he loved the ego inflation it gave him.

He had taken a nice comfortable seat in the back of the class, he didn't think much of the problems that might be caused at the moment, he had just instinctively sat with his friends. And those were Kiba and Shikamaru, "Avoiding the fangirls huh? Man how troublesome..." Shikamaru drolled with boredom to his voice. For Naruto it was a real drag sometimes. Then in through the door the girls barged in, they of course gathered at the area where Naruto was trying to hide from them to no avail. "You get moving! I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun!" stated the ever aggressive Ino to Shikamaru who simply sighed and got up allowing her to sit where he was, he didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

Needless to say the girls argued for a while, until Kiba was forced to leave his seat by a very forceful Uchiha Ima. For hours the testing would take place, and everyone would pass, Naruto was getting bored waiting for his turn though. "Alright Uzumaki Naruto..." Umino Iruka called, out and Naruto sighed with relief and walked to the exam room. Once inside Naruto stood ready, "Alright to pass this test you need to just create a **Bunshin** or **Kage Bunshin**." Iruka explained, and Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

He formed the hand seals and focused his chakra creating one **Kage Bunshin** which was a simple enough task, Naruto could create more than that. "Congratulations Naruto! You pass. I see your years of training have taught you quite well. Perhaps this exam was too easy for you." the scarred man cheerfully said in surprise that Naruto was indeed more than prepared. "You may leave and rejoin the rest of the class, and here is your Hitae-ate as well." Iruka softly said as he handed over the steel plated headband, Naruto noted that this one had black fabric and seemed to show age compared to the other ones. Naruto didn't question it and just tied it on and walked out of the room to join the rest of the class.

Moments later, Iruka and his fellow exam proctor Mizuki stepped out into the classroom looking at the students happily. "Congratulations you have all passed, now to name the Rookie of the year..." Iruka spoke out to the eager student, Sasuke leaned back in his seat feeling quite confident that it was him. "It is a tie this year. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are both this years Rookie of the year." Mizuki announced, this caught everyone by surprise especially Sasuke. Even Naruto was left surprised because he wasn't even trying really, "Now you all have to report here tomorrow morning for team assignments. Now go home and celebrate as you are all now part of the Shinobi World! " the scarred Chuunin cheerfully said in a soft voice to all the new graduates.

Most of the students stayed afterwards as they were greeted by their parents and congratulated, Hinata was oddly enough congratulated by her father who had kicked her out. This could only mean that he wasn't a lost cause, the whisker marked Genin didn't let it worry him too much though. Once Hinata rejoined him the two walked back to the Hanzo Compound quietly. "Why do you think Gi-Ginshin-san a-and K-Kikka-san wanted us to come to the c-compound after graduated N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" the timid raven haired girl asked quietly as she looked at the boy to her left. The blue eyed boy simply shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head walking with a cocky swagger, "Who knows for all we know Ginshin-tousan probably got us chinchillas. For my last birthday he wanted to get me a Komodo Dragon but Rin-kaasan wouldn't let him." he explained while grinning ear to ear in that infectious way of his.

Hinata giggled slightly, she could only behind to imagine that Ginshin was a unique character, she now understood why her cousin liked him. It was similar to how she felt about Naruto, they both liked wild and unpredictable men. Or in Hinata's case boy, Naruto didn't exactly qualify as a man yet, he was only twelve. Walking through the door, the two quickly saw why they were told to come home after they passed the exam, a giant cake, plenty of food, and plenty to drink. "Congratulations you two!!" boisterously cried Ginshin who jumped out of hiding to surprise the two. "Whats the big deal Ginshin-tousan!? There is too much food for just the five of us!" the blonde roared in surprise of all the food in sight.

"He forgot to tell you didn't he?" Rin softly said as she looked at her husband half tempted to twist his ear, she couldn't fathom why she married him sometimes. Ginshin sheepishly stared at the ground realizing he forgot something, he got the graduation reason down but he seemed to have forgotten the other reason. "Since you passed your Genin test you are now the head of your clan it was in Arashi-sensei's will and we're celebrating that!" Rin cheerfully explained the reason, which made Naruto understand much better and that in itself helped him calm down.

"But isn't my Baasan the clan head since she's still alive?" he queried since he knew his grandmother was alive he even spent some time with her a couple times. "Well I guess figuratively speaking she is, but she isn't really part of the village and you are. But as you are still not ready to live on your own yet, we are still in charge of your well being. Besides the Uzumaki compound isn't exactly livable its fallen apart." Ginshin explained as he rubbed the back of his head, of course this was fine with Naruto he preferred to live with Ginshin, Rin, Kikka, and Hinata it was comforting.

"Just how many people did you invite to warrant this much food?" the blonde with wild hair asked, since he couldn't even eat a fraction of that on his own. Ginshin smirked since this was going to be a fun evening, "Oh just people from the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, and Inuzuka clans as well as other close family friends..." Ginshin said with a thoughtful look on his face his index finger resting on his chin. Naruto was just giving him a death glare, he knew what he was trying to do, he didn't much care for Ginshin's attempts to make him into a womanizer as well one in the village was enough.

"I have this sudden feeling of impending doom..." the blonde genin softly said as low and behold from behind came a flying girl with her raven hair in pigtails. Crashing to the ground Naruto found himself on the receiving end of Mirai pouncing him, Naruto weakly raised his hand to the air and uttered one word, "MEDIC!!" he was in dread already for how this night was going to go it was already literally off to a rough start.

**Author's Notes: Well there we go chapter dos! Naruto passed his Genin test, dealt with the dangers of being popular which will be toned down later and he was viciously tackled twice by a female Uchiha. I actually intend to make more Original Characters as the story unfolds because I like to have more variety. The Uchiha triplets are just the start, I have intentions for girls from the other clans just because its fun to drive Naruto insane. **

**You get to give me suggestions for the team assignments for the next chapter, keep in mind Naruto can't be assigned to Ginshin due to the fact it would be a conflict of interests. Though in all honesty I am leaning towards putting Naruto on the same team as Ima or Rekka. **

**This will probably be the largest harem to date given my tendency to over do things. But large gigantic harems are fun! But for now I'll have to start work on the next chapter of IIE.**

**P.S. Don't worry about Naruto getting too powerful in this fic, he thinks the seal on his back is just a tattoo he doesn't know its powers yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay I have made my decision for the teams, and though you people don't like me reusing the dojutsu and the blessed seal, this is my own plot device and I will use it because I like it. I never really explored all the avenues with the blessed seal or the dojutsu. Just because Itachi is good that doesn't mean Furuchi isn't just as deadly, I already have plans for Furuchi and he will be really sinister believe me. **

**Now the Uchiha triplets aren't the only OC's plan to introduce in this fic, glad you guys like them because I really hoped you guys would. Now brace yourselves for the new annoyances in Naruto's life perhaps this shall be the largest Haremy undertaking ever. I will also go into other changes as the plot unfolds, the Uchiha clan for instance I don't want to spoil it yet.**

**Naruto: Jareth why do you hate me? You know only bad things can come of this!**

**Sorry, Naruto. The public loves you in this sitation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but all OC's are property of me. HANDS OFF OR I WILL TRAP YOU IN THE ROOM OF CUTE FUZZY BUNNIES!!!**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

_**'Inner self'**_

**When we last left Naruto...**

Naruto groaned as he finally got out from underneath the tackling fangirl Mirai, how utterly annoying this was, he was praying to Kami or someone who had a heart that he wasn't on a team with her. As if this celebration couldn't get worse, his feeling of impending doom became much more aware of the presence of more females approaching. This is when Naruto grabbed hold of Ginshin by the collar of his vest and brought him down to eye level, glaring angrily at his foster father. "What the hell are you doing to me?! I don't need this on my first night back! This is more annoying than watching you flirt with my grandmother's assistant when we ran into them that time!" Naruto growled as he began to start Shaking Ginshin violently, fortunately for him Rin stepped in prying Naruto's hands away from Ginshin's neck.

"Now cut it out you two! Ginshin you know Naruto likes female attention in small doses. Now cut it out!" the brunette kunoichi barked at her husband before twisting his ear causing him to howl in mild pain. Naruto smirked confidently seeing the bad influence in his life getting punished, he confidently turned and prepared to walk off to find something to drink, but as he turned his lips ended up planted on another set. He stepped back his face going red, red as the tips of Rekka's hair with out the use of her **Henge**, red.

The person on the other end was none other than, Sarutobi Saiyuki another of the dreaded army of fangirls, Naruto was now scared shitless. He accidentally kissed the Hokage's Granddaughter, that wasn't a good thing, of course the two young shinobi were too busy blushing. The other girls, who were present in the room had one thought running through their heads, _'Kill Saiyuki...' _for it was the very thing they all coveted Naruto's first kiss. "Hello Naruto-kun...er...congratulations...on your passing..." the brunette girl said trying to change the subject to end the embarrassment of the scene.

Sarutobi Saiyuki was a slender girl, she showed all the characteristics of her clan, the ape like characteristics being the basis. She wore black cargo pants, a black denim jacket, and a really tight fitting tank top, this was of course to Naruto's approval because she was showing what she was workin' with. Her hair on the other hand was tied up in a high ponytail letting her bangs do whatever they felt like. Right behind her was the gorilla like Asuma, this caused Naruto to be more afraid, "Er...A-Arigatou Saiyuki-chan..." the surprisingly bashful blonde shinobi responded.

"Nice to see you Ginookami (Silver Wolf)!" the son of the Sandaime chimed as he waved at Ginshin walking around Naruto and Saiyuki, this caused Naruto to exhale in relief. Ginshin managed to stop laughing at Naruto long enough to greet Asuma with a light punch to the shoulder. "Ya know...I always thought I would have a chance with Kurenai once you left but...her and Kakashi got together. Who woulda thunk it?" the tanned jounin stated as his teeth kept a tight grip on his cancer stick. Ginshin and Rin just gaped in shock of what they had heard, "You must be messing with us! Then again Kakashi was with out new porn...that smut looked like it was old..." the silver haired jounin responded as he rubbed his chin and mused with the thought of getting his friend in trouble.

"Do it and I will make you go on a date with Shinka." the brunette threatened with her eyes closed, Ginshin grinned nervously and chuckled in the same manner. Asuma cringed at what was suggested, no man in the village was crazy enough to date the pyromaniac, her idea of cooking was to exhale fire on whatever she was trying to cook. Only Ginshin was man enough to date her, she was a scary lady who you didn't want angry. Ginshin should teach Naruto the dangers of women, but when it came down to it he figured Naruto would learn on his own.

Of course a certain tomboy was fuming more than the others, over the fact that Naruto's first kiss was with Saiyuki, Ima was clenching her fists angrily as she watched Naruto 'flirt' with Saiyuki. "Not like you have a chance, I'm sure Naruto-kun doesn't like girls who are just another of the guys." the prim and somewhat proper triplet quietly said with a vicious look on her face. "Are you trying to say Naruto-kun isn't my type?" the tomboy responded angrily with a glare aimed at her sister. Kako was busy laughing haughtily as her sister became infuriated, "If the work boot fits..." she began but before she could finish the insult her braid was pulled harshly causing her to crash to the floor.

"For the last time Miss Prissy-pants! I'M NOT GAY!!!" a vein was appearing in Ima's forehead as she glared angrily at her sister. Mirai was giggling at this until she was grabbed by one of her pigtails and brought down to the floor with Kako, of course Itachi stepped in and began to defuse the situation between his cousins. Of course he sighed exasperatedly they seemed to be unable to get along in any sense of the concept.

"Oh man what a drag...why do I have to come here...he's **your** boyfriend, Reiyouko..." the ever lazy Shikamaru grumbled as he was dragged into the celebration by his cousin. This could be what attributed to his referring to women as troublesome, also why he couldn't stand Ino as more than just a friend. It was rumored that the women of the Nara clan were troublesome and bossy, this just went on to prove it was true as Naruto looked over and saw, Nara Reiyouko. She was dragging the reluctant and unwilling Shikamaru inside, Naruto then let it register and he stomped over and glared at Shikamaru.

"Look here buddy! I may be a lot of things, rugged, good looking, irresistible-" Naruto began with his index finger raised in the air inflating his own ego, the point was, he _wasn't_ Reiyouko's boyfriend. Then a girl with silver hair stood behind Naruto getting infuriated with his bragging, "Not to mentioned conceited, womanizing, perverted, arrogant..." she quietly began to destroy the ego inflation with ease.

"Thats right and I'm also...wait..." the blonde responded before he glared angrily and turned his hands mimicking those of Gai when he was infuriated with Kakashi or Ginshin.

"Seika!"

"Naruto!"

Was all that was shouted as the two glared angrily at one another, Hatake Seika, better known as Kakashi's cousin. Saying her and Naruto didn't get along wasn't accurate, Naruto and Seika couldn't co-exist as far as everyone knew. "I didn't expect you here little miss perfect!" Naruto snapped at her causing her to smirk and giggle at his infuriation. _'How predictable...too bad he doesn't know I just do this to make him angry.'_ she quietly thought to herself, "I came with my cousin so I'm allowed to be here Mister Forget the Rules!" she retorted, of course this made Naruto about ready to blow.

Hatake Seika too was on the slender side, she dressed in a manner similar to Kakashi when he was younger, down to a mask over her face. Only difference is she wore a black denim skirt. Her hair was pulled into three pony tails, creating a great symmetry, two pigtails along the sides and one down the back of her head braided neatly.

"Yo! Sorry we're late we had to stop and get Naruto a gift...oh no..." Kakashi was starting a truthful excuse for a change when he saw Seika and Naruto about ready to start fighting, he and Ginshin quickly separated the two pulling them away from each other, Ginshin restraining Naruto's arms. "Ya know Kakashi its kinda funny how these two can't get along they could be good allies if they'd stop fighting." Ginshin remarked as he pulled Naruto away, Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he pulled his cousin away. "Agreed." responded Kakashi as he pulled his cousin off to the side, the two jounin sighed with relief having prevented a fight from erupting.

"I told Kakashi not to bring her along, because I know how the two never saw eye to eye. Thats why my niece didn't come. She thinks Naruto is nothing but a showboating, Ginshin in training." Kurenai commented silently, this of course caused Rin to glare at her, because Kurenai made it sound like Ginshin was a horrible person. "Are you saying my husband is a bad influence?" the brunette who was expecting venomously said causing Kurenai to turn pale in fear of the pregnant Rin.

"No!! Just I said something in anger when Ginshin told me I was an Ice Queen." Kurenai responded as she raised her hands in defense not wanting to make Rin angry. Ginshin and Kakashi just watched from a distance with a look of shock, "We better stop them..." the copy ninja quietly said with a look of dread that the two would kill each other. Ginshin shrugged and since one brawl was just defused another one was about to start.

"I don't see why they're grown women." Ginshin replied cockily as he got a soda from the cooler not wanting to get involved. Kakashi groaned and pinched the space between his eyes, "Yours is going to kill mine!" he responded since he was well aware that Rin was likely to kill Kurenai given how hormonal women can get while pregnant.

**Hours later...**

The party was finally winding down, Naruto was drinking some soda quietly, and with out warning a piece of cake was shoved into his mouth. "Stop force feeding him Tonbo! You're going to kill him!" roared Reiyou as she looked at her friend who was trying to stuff food into Naruto. Akimichi Tonbo, surprisingly enough she wasn't heavy set like one would think. Tonbo huffed and glared at her friend. Naruto sensing when to sneak away did such wanting to get the hell away from fighting between a troublesome Nara girl and an overly eager Akimichi girl.

Naruto was starting to feel sorry for whoever got stuck with these two as a students, if they were on the same squad. Naruto found himself being forced to drink tea suddenly, which he wasn't ready to drink, "How troublesome..." Shikamaru said in an bored manner as he watched his cousin drowning Naruto in tea.

Nara Reiyouko, it was hard to tell she was from the Nara clan as she didn't look like she was bored beyond belief. In fact she had bright exuberant eyes, her hair in a loose pony tail, yet her hair was pulled back tightly. She wore a light green fur lined jacket with the clan symbol on one of the sleeves, her cargo pants a light cream color her hitae-ate tied about her left leg. Naruto gasped for air when the troublesome girl stopped drowning him in beverage, and quickly made a move to run from her and Tonbo.

"Look what you did! You chased him away!" Tonbo roared angrily, as she pointed at Naruto who had gotten away, away to a plate of barbecued pork ribs. Now she was a unexpectedly on the thin side, but this was because the women of the Akimichi clan were blessed with high metabolism, only the males ended up so...er...large. Tonbo was almost like a nymph in the way of her figure, she was rather blessed in the area of curvaceousness, probably due to the fact fat is distributed to the hips and bust in women. She wore a reddish long jacket that came down to her knees with the kanji for food on the back, which was established as their clan symbol, she wore a form fitting T-Shirt which was a beige color. She also wore cream colored cargo pants with a kunai holster tied about her right leg, her hair came down to her shoulders what could be seen of it due to her bandanna style hitae-ate which covered most of her hair.

Naruto was busy enjoying the ribs when suddenly he felt a love struck gaze of a fangirl, he shifted his gaze to see Rekka staring at him, this caused a mild shudder from him. "Kami? Please don't put me on the same team as her...she might slow the team down if she's a fangirl..." Naruto muttered a prayer to whatever powers that were, yet at the same time he felt a kindred spirits like resonance from the girl. But he shrugged it off and resumed eating his ribs until he got a declarations for an eat off from Chouji who was sitting on the other side of the table.

**The next day...**

"Oh man...I feel like I ate a whole herd of every animal..." the blonde Genin groaned as he walked from his room after getting dressed, he wasn't about to eat breakfast since he felt full still. Ginshin shook his head in disbelief of the boy since even he couldn't eat as much as Naruto and Chouji did the night before, well truth was Naruto had beaten Chouji and then took a challenge from Tonbo a foolish mistake to say the least.

"Hear drink this, it should help you get over this indigestion of eating all that pork. Now get going you don't wanna be late for team assignments." Rin said in a motherly tone giving Naruto the beverage which didn't look all that appetizing to be honest, it looked quite nasty. But he pinched his nose and drank it down quickly, and gagged at the nastiness of the after taste, he set the glass down and rushed out the door.

**At the academy...**

Naruto walked in and found not many choices for where to sit, numerous girls left a seat available for Naruto to sit next to them, but he wasn't about to sit with one of them. He didn't really have much love for the loving intent sensation he felt from them at times. Sadly he didn't have a choice but to sit between Sasuke and Rekka, the dread he was feeling was enough to bring down a Bull Elephant.

"Alright quiet down all of you!" Iruka shouted causing the students to stop talking, he began to look over the names on the list for squad assignments. "I'll begin telling you your squad assignments now, so try to be quiet until I am done." the scarred Chuunin stated as he he began to prepare himself.

"Squad One. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Kako, Aburame Ari, Jounin Sensei, Hyuuga Kikka." this decision made Kako, and Sakura very displeased because they weren't in the same squad as their perspective crushes.

"Squad Two, Uchiha Mirai,Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hanabi. Jounin Sensei, Houyoku Shinka." it could only be expected that these girls would benefit from the teaching of the Phoenix Child.

"Squad Five. Sarutobi Saiyuki, Akimichi Tonbo, and Nara Reiyouko. Jounin Sensei, Hanzo Ginshin." Naruto began to feel pity for his foster father because he would have to teach two of the most annoying girls Naruto has ever known.

"Squad Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Sakuretsu Rekka, Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi." the blonde girl was psyched when she heard she was on the same team as Naruto, but Naruto wasn't as psyched, when Sasuke was announced as the third member Naruto groaned louder, "Why do I have to be on the same team as this whiny Emo-kid!?" Naruto complained, earning a glare from Sasuke. "Because despite the fact you are the rookie of the year same as Sasuke, we have no scores to compare to. The teams are always built on a sound balance. Good grades, someone in the middle, and someone with low grades. Thats the way it has always been." the scarred Chuunin explained, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Squad Eight. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Jounin Sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai." Hinata like several of the girls in the class was disappointed she was assigned to a different squad than Naruto, but she understood it was for the best.

"Squad Ten, Uchiha Ima, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Jounin Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma." the lazy genius of the Nara clan was pleased with this, it meant a vacation away from Ino who was far too bossy.

"You will now be given details of where to meat your sensei." the Chuunin with tan skin curtly stated as Mizuki handed out a card to each student with the details they needed. Naruto pocketed the information and and stood up walking for the exit, "Naruto! Where are you going...? You have no idea what room our sensei is in since you obviously didn't read the details." the raven haired boy wasted no time in busting Naruto's balls. Naruto grunted and looked at Sasuke with a rather ticked off expression, "You don't know Kakashi-sensei very well Emopants. He's always late." Naruto remarked and walked out the door, this caused Sasuke to grit his teeth in frustration as the fact Naruto kept calling him emo.

**Meanwhile with all the jounin...**

"How do you plan to test your squad Ginshin? This is the first time you had a squad if I am correct. I'm gonna test them on survival, holding back of course." Asuma calmly said as he questioned the laid back Ginshin who was resting atop a large wolf he had summoned. "Eh I'll thinka sumthin...maybe have them try and knock my hat off. Shouldn't be too difficult..." with that said Ginshin yawned loudly before being thumped by Shinka. "I intend to test them through fire, have them work together to put a fire out."the red haired Katon Mistress explained, she was honestly trying to help Ginshin, but shew as being a bitch about it.

"I shall do the Genjutsu test, and I believe Kakashi intends to do the Bell Test." Kurenai responded, ever so coldly, causing the other Jounin to nod. Uchiha Itachi walked towards the group silently and looked at them, "Discussing tests I see. Ginshin-san why do you not just try something that fits the nature of a wolf master...you've been assigned a Nara, Sarutobi, and a Akimichi surely you can find a way to test them." Itachi already had a squad of his own, he was jounin sensei to Hatake Seika, Mitarashi Suisei, and Yuuhi Meika.

"I'll see what I feel like doing trust me...but right now I need to get some dango and then convince Kakashi to get to testing his team before its late." Ginshin responded hopping off his giant wolf as it disappeared, and walking off slowly. He always proved he was the rebel of the group always a bit of an outsider. "I don't get why he doesn't just eat some pocky...its convenient for the Shinobi on the run." the weasel faced Jounin remarked with a smile that frightened the other jounin since he rarely smiled.

**Elsewhere...**

"Naruto-kun are you sure your sensei is gonna be late?" the monkey princess innocently asked as she caught up to Naruto. Naruto nodded to her as he walked casually with his hands in his coat pockets, "Trust me Saru-hime (Monkey Princess, if ya didn't know). Kakashi is always late, he'll say something lame like, "Yo! Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and I ended up walking around the village because the village has a lot of black cats" and we'll end up calling him a liar." Naruto said sarcastically imitating Kakashi as he quoted him. This of course made Saiyuki blush at being called Monkey Princess, just before she giggled at Naruto's impersonation.

Then out of nowhere a little boy charged at Saiyuki only to trip on his own scarf falling to the ground. "You alright Konohamaru? That looked like it hurt!" she asked in worry of her little brother, who simply showed the resilience of all little boys and hopped to his feet. "Of course I am ! Who's this! Oh is this the Naruto I heard you dreaming about, "Oh Naru-kun! Again!!" It is isn't it!? I know I'm right about this sis!" the boy made loud accusations about his elder sister, Saiyuki of course blushed furiously and began hitting him over the head repeatedly as she laughed in embarrassment. "Oh shut up Konohamaru..._if you know whats good for you!!!_" the tone of her voice changed from embarrassment to furious anger quickly as she kept hitting her brother. Naruto just blinked at this, until he heard the loud clacking of wooden sandals, "Naru-kun!!!!!" loudly cried a girl clad in red who flew through the air and glomped Naruto, the long sleeved arms wrapped around his neck, the added weight caused Naruto to fall over.

"Rekka!! Get off Naruto-kun!! You act like he's your boyfriend which he isn't!" Saiyuki shouted at the fake blonde, whom found a way to irritate Saiyuki. The blonde smirked and stood to her feet, "Well he might as well be! I mean rugged and manly is a lot sexier than effeminate and emo! Also Shinka-kaasan is Ginshin-san's girlfriend! Which means I'm a prime candidate for Naru-kun!" she quickly responded as he neck whipped about preparing to fight with her 'rival'. Saiyuki's eye twitched as she smacked Rekka's hand that was pointing away, "Yeah just cause your foster mother is dating his foster father doesn't mean jack Pyro in training!" the monkey princess replied angrily. "Looks like they're gonna be fighting a while kid...how bout we go get some ice cream." Naruto asked the little boy who eagerly nodded, the two then walked off leaving the two girls to continue their argument.

**Later on...**

"Well, Konohamaru I gotta go now I figure that chronically late sensei of mine should be showing up soon. Have another bowl of ice cream I'm sure Teuchi won't mind getting it for you." Naruto smiled as he nodded to Teuchi. Due to the success of Ginshin's restaurant years ago, the Ichiraku Ramen was incorporated into the family of Hanzo's Steak House's of course only those of the Ichiraku family working at the restaurant knew the secret recipe for ramen. This served to make the restaurant very successful, that and Ginshin's quality assurance on the meat they served.

**At the specified classroom...**

"Have you seen Rekka, Naruto? She isn't here yet." the Uchiha quietly asked Naruto as he walked into the room. Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sat down at a desk propping his feet up silently as he stared out the wind. "Last I saw she was about to have a fight with Saru-hime." he replied before shrugging.

The door slid open and in through the door walked Kakashi dragging Rekka in by the arm, he looked at the other two waiting for him and shook his head. "Meet me at training field seven, in five minutes so we can get acquainted and conduct a test. And you, the Fox in a Wolves' clothing keep your girlfriend from starting any more fights." the silver haired Jounin grumpily stated as he set Rekka at a desk before walking out. Naruto would of objected but it was too late, "Geeze!! That Monkey Bitch can throw a hard punch!!" the shichibi jinchuuriki began to curse the girl she had been forced to stop fighting, she probably was going to say she would of won too.

"Since when is she your girlfriend Naruto? Last I checked she liked me." the raven haired boy coldly said with just a hint of jealousy and an undertone of self pity. Naruto smirked, picking up on the irritation that the Uchiha was feeling, "Oh whats the matter Emo-pants? Jealous?" the blonde boy asked feeling quite the troublemaker at the moment, this caused Sasuke to become irate. The wild blonde then stood up and walked out the door, Rekka rushed out the door following Naruto, like the recently converted fangirl she was. "Stop...calling me Emo..." the onyx eyed boy growled out as he gritted his teeth walking out the door silently, it was clear Naruto constantly referring to Sasuke as being emo was working the Raven haired Genin's that last nerve.

**Training Field #7...**

The three rookie ninja found themselves at the designated training field where for a rare moment Kakashi was on time. Kakashi just stared at each of them with his exposed eye, "My first opinion of you is you all is..." he began as he trailed off to build up the tension. He saw that Naruto could care less about what people thing of him, the hopefulness in the eyes of Rekka, and the conceit of Sasuke thinking that he could be thought highly of.

"You all shouldn't be here. From the looks of it one of you can't take orders, another is trying to get approval, and the last is so full of himself he doesn't think he should work with others." his words were accurate and cut through each of their psyches, except Naruto who shrugged it off. Kakashi gritted his teeth since it was hard to break him of his ego, _'Ginshin I see you gave Naruto pointers on not listening to others lets see if he listens to lessons...' _ the Copy Ninja thought silently as he continued to size each of his students up.

"Alright, the chances of you three passing my test is point ten percent, so I don't plan to get to know your names yet. So what I want is to know is your what you like, dislike, and your dreams. Let me start you off, you Long Sleeves." the silver haired jounin pointed to Rekka who appeared to be daydreaming or something of the like at the moment. She snapped to attention and blinked for a moment, "I like studying in my spare time, I don't care if its ninjutsu or something of a hobby as long as its fun, my dislikes are having nothing to do, and my goal is learn about who I really am." the girl quietly said showing that she had more depth that what she had showed.

_'Hmm...I was expecting her to be an airhead...seems she has some depth to her...' _the Copy Ninja said under his breath as he could see the girl was actually not some shallow fangirl which gave Kakashi some hope. He then turned his attention to the wild looking ninja who looked like he was raised by wolves, which wasn't a far cry from the truth. "Okay you, No Sleeves..." the cycloptic Jounin said as he pointed at Naruto, he was in dread of what kind of pearls of wisdom the kid might come up with.

"Me? I like the unusual family I have, practicing Ninjutsu, and learning to cook when I have the time, my dislikes are arrogance, having fangirls set upon me, and being encouraged to hit on everything with ovaries. My goal? Tch like that takes a brain surgeon, I want to be Hokage someday so I can protect all of those I care about and consider part of my pack. By which I mean the whole village." the sleeveless Genin explained with eloquence which surprised the copy ninja. But the mentioning of a pack made the Copy Ninja realized that Ginshin wasn't as baseless as he once thought him to be. "Alright, you! Cockatoo hair." the chronically late Jounin pointed at Sasuke at last causing Sasuke to glare, and the other two to bite back a snicker.

With his fingers laced in front of him, the Raven haired genius collected himself, "I like to study when I can, I dislike annoyances and how girls seem to be crazy about someone they haven't seen in a long time, and my goal is to help restore my clan, and to avenge the disgrace brought upon it by a certain person..." the Raven Haired avenger coldly stated as he continued to look at Kakashi and his team with dislike.

"Alright...we'll begin the test..." Kakashi coldly stated as he pulled out two bells, which he dangled in front of the three. "You have until dusk to acquire these from me...but you better come at me with the intent to kill...or you _will_ fail. The one of you who doesn't get one will..." the silver haired jounin was then cut off, "be tied to the stump right?" the somewhat arrogant Sasuke stated coldly with half interest in the test. "Exactly...so try to work together..." the cycloptic jounin said with mild irritation at Sasuke's know it all behavior.

The three genin nodded their heads and disappeared into the surroundings. Hours would pass and Kakashi was still on guard of course, thats when Sasuke rushed Kakashi from behind causing the Jounin to cunningly block the Uchiha's attacks with great ease. First the punch was caught, then the kick was blocked, then Sasuke was sent airborn. "**Sennen Goroshi!!**" Kakahsi called out as he put his hands together and thrust them forward hitting Sasuke in a very uncomfortable place which sent him flying off in pain. Thats when from two directions Naruto and Rekka came rushing from both sides, Naruto with his seven bladed sword drawn.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask seeing that the two had already gotten good team work skills which he was trying to teach. Naruto swung the long sword swiftly, which Kakashi dodged swiftly and gracefully at that. Thats when Rekka produced her steel fans and the long sleeves flew back allowing her better momentum. Her fans lashed out swiftly and cut through the air with great savagery as her eyes flared angrily as she came with the intent to kill. While Kakashi was keeping up with the pace of the attacks quiet well, yet he was at his limit, well for the level of holding back, thats when he saw Naruto tug the silk sash that was tied around the metal loop of an ornate tai chi sword causing it to be removed from it's scabbard. Naruto grabbed hold of it once it was out of the sheath and swung it forward cutting the two bells loose.

Thats when Rekka tossed one fan into the air and grabbed hold of the bells, gracefully spinning away, Naruto smirked and swung both swords and stopped them right at Kakashi's neck. "Kakashi-sensei...next time don't hold back. Kay?" Naruto said with a wild smirkm just before pulling his swords away, and sheathing them.

"Naru-kun! Here's your bell!" the chipper blonde chimed as she walked over to Naruto, he just raised a hand to her with a kind smile. "Give it to Mister I can do it on my own. I'll be tied to the stump." Naruto was showing a kind gesture which caught the prideful Uchiha off guard, it was great trauma to him finding that his rival was showing a kind gesture, or what he thought was pity. "Needless to say, you all pass, what Naruto did proves the basis for team work, putting the whole of the team first..." Kakashi calmly said as he looked at the three students in front of him, he looked at Sasuke and shook his head.

"Long ago I learned the hard way, a Shinobi who doesn't follow orders is scum, but a Shinobi that abandons his comrades for the sake of the mission is worse than scum." the experienced Shinobi explained coldly, remembering the lesson his best friend had taught him. He looked at Naruto who impressed him the most at the moment, "But you have all earned the right to be Shinobi...we will start going on missions as of tomorrow." Kakashi then gave them all an overly enthusiastic thumbs up, after which Naruto and Rekka linked arms and danced like ninnies in celebration, chanting shinobi repeatedly.

**A few days later...**

Team Seven was getting another mission assignment, they were about to be given another D ranked mission, thats when Naruto snapped, "NO MORE FINDING THAT DAMN CAT!!! I'm going insane, the cat will return by itself! Give us a real mission!! If you have a sense sympathy give us something worthy of a ninja!!!" Naruto roared out angrily, causing Rekka to nod her head in agreement. "Naruto. All Genin are required to go on a set amount of D Ranked missions. So no complaining!" Iruka responded angrily at the complaints of the Genin.

"Iruka, I think they're more than ready for a C Ranked mission, and I have just the mission in mind, send him in." the elderly Sarutobi stated as he defused the situation, he also figured it was necessary for a Shinobi to have at least one higher ranked mission, one of the Shinobi at the door nodded and opened the door letting a sakkat wearing old man walk in. "Tazuna-san this is the Team that will be escorting you back to Wave Country..." the pipe smoking Kage calmly explained, of course Tazuna didn't seem too impressed.

"Hmph. The squad leader is half blind, the rest are just kids...but beggars can't be choosers." the hard to please man coldly stated, this caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow, of course Naruto and Rekka on the other hand were furious. They were not just kids! They were almost teenagers, which in truth made them not children, it made them preteens! "We'll need to get things for the trip, we'll meet you by the front gates when we are prepared...we'll meet you at the gate when we are ready..." the cycloptic Jounin explained subtly, glad that Naruto didn't try to attack the client.

"That's fine, just don't take long I need to get back so I can finish building the great bridge...I am a great bridge builder you know." with that the man took a swig from his bottle of sake, this resulted in Naruto resisting the urge to call the man a drunk as well. With that the shinobi team stepped out of the office and proceeded to head home to prepare for the mission.

**One hour later...**

Kakashi, and the three Genin stood at the gate ready to go, they weren't on the road for less than two minutes when Rekka began to ask questions. "Sensei? Don't they have a shinobi village in the land of Waves?" she the girl with a long braid asked quietly, since she was under the impression all countries had shinobi. "No. The Land of Waves is cute off from the mainland and it is such a small island a Shinobi village couldn't be settled there. So if the people there need the assistance of a Shinobi they have to travel to one of the Shinobi villages to get the assistance they need." the cycloptic Jounin explained kindly, as they walked, of course as they walked he took note of the puddles along side the road. Since it hadn't rained recently it was out of place, it got his suspicions going.

Then from out of nowhere two ninja wearing respirators rushed forward and coiled bladed chains around Kakashi and shredded him to pieces. "One down...two down..." one of them stated as they rushed towards Naruto who froze in a panic since he had no real life or death situations ever. One of the two shinobi managed to scratch Naruto's arm with their clawed gauntlets, as they continued towards Rekka. Thats when with quick thinking a combination of Shuriken and Kunai bound the chain that connected the duo's gauntlets to a tree. This of course didn't stop them as they dislodged the chain from their gauntlets and continued to bold for it. As if by a divine miracle Kakashi returned from the grove and took both down with a clothesline maneuver.

"Kirigakure Shinobi...who sent you?" Kakashi attempted to get some answers but the two shinobi then kicked Kakashi in the stomach and bolted for it in two seperate directions, making them impossible to catch at this juncture. Sasuke smirked feeling a sense of superiority to Naruto and said, "Are you okay? Crybaby?" this of course irritated Naruto since he spent years trying to make himself better than Sasuke with out beating the tar out of him. "Naruto...you may want to tend to your wounds their claws were laced with poison, possibly through blood letting." the bearer of white chakra said, hearing this Naruto unsheathed his long sword and punctured the palm of his hand to release some blood. "What are you crazy Naruto!" the blonde girl shouted thinking a kunai would of sufficed.

"No...I'm making a blood oath...to never be afraid like that again! I'm always talking a tough game but I need to actually not be afraid in real combat I'm a shinobi now!" the whisker marked boy roared, he let his blood pour down the blade of his oddly shaped sword, not noticing that when his blood touched the first Kanji, the Kanji for courage. When this occurred the kanji then glowed for a moment, then with a flick of his wrist Naruto flicked the blood from the sword and sheathed it. Then he took some bandages from his pack and bandaged up his wounds quickly. "Tazuna...we were under the impression the people after you were bandits when the mission was requested but the fact Shinobi are after you changes the nature of the mission all together, it was a C Ranked mission. But now its likely an A Ranked Mission due to other Shinobi being involed...so come clean..." the silver haired Shinobi gruffly said with the concern of his team coming first.

"Fine...ya got me...the truth is we couldn't afford to put in the request for the A ranked mission, so I lied. A few years back, a man named Gatou took over our little island making our island impoverished and overall a hell hole. So to help bring in goods cheaper I opted to build a bridge to connect the island to the mainland...thats when the attacks began...it was clear the Gatou didn't want to lose the stranglehold he had on us...so we scrapped what money we could and I went to get the help of some Shinobi...so please help us out." the bridge builder said with a pleading voice, this of course was a good change of pace since he had been verbally abusive since he had met the shinobi team.

"I guess we have no choice...if things are that desperate...we'll help but as of now this will be classified as an A Ranked mission..." the jounin with silver hair responded since he wanted to avoid any possible guilt trips, of course the whole dynamics of the situation was changed dramatically. "This means we will have to be on guard even more, since Shinobi will be after Tazuna...which means Sasuke, you shall have to work with the rest of like a team, there is no 'I' in team..." the jounin was now speaking with a more authoritative voice.

The Genin team nodded their heads in understanding, of course Sasuke was still not too thrilled about having to work well with others. Especially the one who had done everything he could to embarrass him at every chance, the Sharingan was the equalizer in the all of this because he considered the Sharingan to greatest power. _'If I use my Sharingan I am stronger than you Naruto...but you keep proving to be better than I am...and I am an Uchiha...we're supposed to be superior! Yet you freezing means nothing...I have to be stronger!' _the Raven Haired avenger thought to himself, it was as if he were unsatisfied with the strength he had.

**A few days later...**

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted as the group all dropped to the ground swiftly, a large sword flew through the air before embedding itself deep in a tree. "You've been lucky up to this point Tazuna but you won't be returning home!" shouted a giant of a man who was perched on the branch of a nearby tree. The man then widened his gaze when he saw the swords that the blonde Genin carried on his person, _'Those swords...where did a brat like that acquire them...'_ the large ninja thought to himself.

"Mamochi Zabuza...the Demon of the Mist...that explains why you are here, because the way I heard it the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, of Kirigakure were on the lamb for the uprising the started." the cycloptic Jounin coldly said his visible eye showing a more serious expression for a change. This is when the monolithic shinobi turned his attention to Kakashi, a demonic look in his eyes as he rushed through the trees making a straight line towards his sword. Ripping the sword from the tree he dropped to the ground and headed straight for Kakashi and the two began to engage in combat, thats when Kakashi ran across the water heading right for a trap. Zabuza put his large sword in the holster on his back and produced hand seals quickly, **"Suiro no Jutsu!!!"** the water then rose and surrounded Kakashi as the Demon of the Mist put his hand forward to maintain hold on the prison by pouring his Chakra into the water. "I see...so that must mean you're Sharingan no Kakashi. An S Ranked Enemy Ninja listed in the Bingo Book of Kirigakure..." the demonic man stated with malice to his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto roared as he unsheathed the long sword from the scabbard across his back, his left hand unsheathing the katana that rested at his right side. "NO! Naruto, you guys leave he is a stronger Shinobi than you think. When he failed to pass the entrance exam he went on to kill _every_ student that did..." the bearer of the White Chakra coldly explained, this caused a sick smile to form under the mask of the Kirigakure Nukenin.

"Like that'll do any good...he'll still find us...and like Ginshin always told me...'_Wolves always look after their own.' _you're like family Kakashi-sensei...I'm not running!" the blonde with a flowing mane flowing behind him, almost in a heroic manner. The Kirigakure Shinobi without eyebrows glared angrily and formed a water clone, "It's that kind of talk that proves you are just a kid! In Kirigakure to become a Genin we are forced to kill someone to pass, you just have a little test to make a little Bunshin...imagine having to kill someone you ate meals with and studied with, thats what makes a true Shinobi." the mist ninja roared angrily. The Mizu Bunshin charged acrossed the water then knocked the wild looking Genin down to the ground. It pulled the hitae-ate from Naruto's head before kicking Naruto across the ground. "You aren't fit to wear the hitae-ate!" the the towering swordsman, cruelly said, which caused Naruto to growl angrily.

**Kuchiyose: Flashback no Jutsu!**

"_Naruto. That headband is very important, it belonged to your father, and to the Shodaime himself, its a family heirloom. So take good care of it. Because it'll be like those who wore this headband in the past are their guiding you. Their spirits live on through the next generation..." the sakkat wearing Jounin explained in a fatherly tone, the blonde nodded his head in understanding._

**Back in the present...**

"Hey...you, the freak with no eyebrows!" the blonde shouted as he stood to his feet, sheathing the two swords quickly. "You insulted the wrong Genin...**Katon: Tsuin Kin'iro Tentousama (Fire Release: Twin Gold Sun)!!!**" the wild genin roared as he formed the two golden orbs of fire in his hands, lowering his arms Naruto rushed swiftly across the ground, leaving twin blackened trails as the spheres scorched the ground. This sight left the demon of the mist in shock as the spheres lunged forward straight into the Mizu Bunshin completely destroying it, the intense heat striking the water caused great amounts of steam to rise. The wild ninja then caught hold of his hitae-ate and tied it back around his head and held his fist out with his thumb pointing downward, "And you can bank on this _Demon,_ you're going down!" the young shinobi declared with great confidence in his voice.

_'Where did he get this strength...a few days ago he froze up...Naruto, you keep surpassing me...! It shouldn't be like this! I should be the better one! You are just a fool from a fallen clan! I'm an Uchiha we're supposed to be superior!'_ the Uchiha muttered at a low level he was sick of feeling inferior to Naruto who was somewhat stronger, more confident, and lastly didn't think twice about anything. "Hey Sasuke...we gotta get Kakashi-sensei outta that prison so we need to work together...Rekka you too..." the blonde with a wolf's mentality explained as he walked towards his team mates, with his back to Zabuza, Naruto began to use handseals making use of **Kirigakure no Jutsu** causing a thick fog to fill the area.

"Okay, heres the plan...Sasuke...you throw this..." as Naruto said this he produced a Fuma Shuriken from his pack and handed it to Sasuke, the boy with Onyx eyes nodded and prepared it. "And then? He'll just catch it...so whats this great plan of yours..." the Uchiha didn't seem that impressed since the plan seemed pretty much flawed. Rekka then smacked Sasuke across the back of the head, "Sasuke-kun let Naru-kun finish!" the blonde girl rasped with anger, this of course caused the raven haired boy to blanch in fear. "Arigatou Rekka...now here is where the plan begins to unfold further...I will then use **Henge** to turn into a second one when Emo-pants uses **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** to hide me in the shadow of the first...the freak will jump above it thats when the attack comes from behind..." Naruto smirked proudly as he explained his strategy, it was pretty much flawless.

"And what about me Naru-kun?" the girl seemed interested in the role she would play, hoping for a big part in Naruto's plan. "You protect Tazuna." the spiky haired shinobi quickly shot down Rekka's hopes without much effort. "Let's just get this done with..." the Uchiha muttered and Naruto created a **kage Bunshin** to hold his place, and used **Henge **to turn himself into the second shuriken. The **kage Bunshin** dissipated the thick fog, giving Sasuke the chance he needed a clear line of sight. The genius of the team then threw the Shuriken swiftly letting it cut through the air, as if it were true to its namesake. "You can't hit me with a Shuriken! Not even if you threw it hard enough!" The swordsman exclaimed as he caught the shuriken, but traveling in the shadow of the first flew straight forward. "Like I said you can't hit me with a Shuriken!" as he said this he jumped in the air avoiding the second shuriken with ease.

As the shuriken flew under Zabuza, Naruto dispelled his transformation, the blonde pulled a kusari-fundo out of a holster on his left leg and swung it, the chain coiled around Zabuza's torso teathering the wild Genin to his target. Pulling the chain Naruto swung himself around causing him to fly straight for the Demon of the Mist. Releasing the chain and letting physics take it's course Naruto unsheathed the sword on his back, and prepared to swing. The dark haired Nuke-nin seeing no choice released the prison of water from Kakashi and turned throwing the fuma shuriken at Naruto, whom deflected it with his sword.

"You're luck has run out Zabuza..." the copy ninja darkly said he was freed from the prison of water, raising his hitae-ate Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye. Naruto continued his flight towards Zabuza, the Demon of the mist prepared his sword swinging it towards the Genin. Naruto brought forward his sword while unsheathing the ornate tai chi sword for added assistance against Zabuza's sword, but due to the Shinobi Swordsman's greater strength the blonde was sent flying across the water. "I'm not interested in fighting you brat..." with that said the swordsman holstered his sword and threw Kakashi across the water and proceeded to do hand seals. Kakashi regaining his balance in mid flight landed on top of the water and began to copy Zabuza's hand seals in turn and at once both roared out, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)!**" as they both shouted this simultaneously two large serpentine dragons made of water arose from the water, roaring out just before crashing right into one another.

This caused a large wall of water to crash through out the area, but the two jounin were continuing on, Zabuza began to form the hand seals, thats when Kakashi finished the set of hand seals first. "**Suiton: Daibakufu (Water Release: Great Waterfall technique)!!**" the copy ninja shouted and a great blast of water spiraled straight for Zabuza and sent him flying, just as his large frame hit a tree two kunai struck his body keeping him in place. "Like I said Zabuza...your luck has run out...today you die..." the silver haired ninja spoke coldly as he prepared a kunai to deal the final blow, as he prepared to do such senbon struck the large nukenin in the neck, killing him. Thats when an Oinin descended from the trees above and stood ready to fight.

"I thank you...I was tracking him for sometime but you seem to have done me a favor by wearing him out. I shall now take his body to be disposed of." the Oinin, with a spiral designed mask said as they hefted the large man over their shoulder and prepared to leave. "Not so fast! If you're an Oinin shouldn't you dispose of the body right here?" whisker marked boy shouted as he dragged himself out of the water, once he was on the land he sheathed his blades and walked forward. The Oinin frowned from behind her mask and jumped into the trees quickly, _'Not good...that boy is observant and well informed...'_ the girl thought to herself as she carried her master away.

"Pretty observant Naruto..." the copy ninja calmly said as he pulled his hitae-ate down to cover the Sharingan before he used too much chakra. Naruto yelled angrily and unsheathed the katana at his right, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" he roared and swung the blade horizontally. This action didn't seem to do anything but after he sheathed the blade, the tree slid down due being cut through and crashed to the ground. "The reports say Zabuza had followers with him, his adoptive daughter, his biological daughter, the demon brothers whom we encountered already, and whoever that so called Oinin was...this is deeper than we expected...we'll continue on from here to make sure we reach our destination...despite Zabuza escaping we have time to prepare he received enough injuries to buy us time to do such." the cycloptic Jounin explained to the group whom all nodded, Naruto was still furious that he didn't do enough to stop the large ninja from getting away.

For now things were at a stalemate, it was clear the three Genin would need more training, if they wished to protect the client. Rekka would require a chance to prove herself, Sasuke how to work with others to bring out his full potential, and Naruto a way to focus his existent talents for ninjutsu. The fact the group they were facing were likely all S Ranked Nukenin and then there was Gatou's thugs even as strong as Naruto was he couldn't take down the whole of them. If what they heard was right Gatou had his own private army of mercenaries. 

**Author's notes: Okay here is chapter three, as you may have noticed there are a lot of OC's in this fic belonging to prominent families at that. That is because I want to expand upon the universe of Naruto, I have also decided to give you the readers a chance to give me ideas for the names of two of Naruto's swords. The Seven Bladed sword will be named in the next chapter and that shall also be when I reveal who Naruto's momma is. **

**The Katana will need to be wind themed, and the tai chi sword will be named something spiritual, just give me a concept and I will handle the naming. Now I will let you know that there will be two girls from Kumogakure because Yugito will have to have teammates. Also on to why Sasuke is on the same team as Naruto, I want to develop their rivalry to the point where Sasuke shall seek power from someone else. And the mysteries of why Furuchi is a threat to the Uchiha but that threat will be revealed much later. If you have any ideas for types of OC's you'd like to see in this fic just let me know. But no more tomboy's we got our tomboy quota filled! **

**As for why Sakura doesn't worship Naruto yet. I decided I need to have girls who aren't completely obsessed with Naruto this time around. Hence why Naruto has to deal with Seika, Meika, and Suisei later on, its an Anti-Ginshin plot! Because despite his popularity with women, its earned him a bad rep, but for now lets see how Naruto deals with this mission. ONWARD!! To the next chapter! Of course first, gotta do Sounds, and IIE updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: First off I would like to thank, Alpha T. Sigma for the assistance in the developing of this chapter. Also thanks to Zigyy553 for helping come up with names for two of the swords, to answer one question I was asked yes I do like pig tails on girls. **

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Inner Self"**_

**Tazuna's village...**

"Tousan...I was worried you wouldn't get here in one piece, are these the Shinobi?" a dark haired woman asked as the group entered Tazuna's house. She was apparently the bridge builder's daughter, the bridge builder nodded his head as the door closed behind them. "We'll guard in shifts, I and Sasuke will take one shift and Naruto and Rekka shall take the other shift...between guard duty rounds, you shall all begin training based on where they are with their skill. Zabuza will be back..." the copy ninja explained silently, this caused a look of worry to come over the daughter of the Bridge Builder.

"Don't worry Tsunami...they may not look like it but they're strong...especially the brat who needs a hair cut." the old man said in a reassuring tone, of course the young boy with a hat on his head didn't seem impressed and stormed into another room closing the door behind himself. "Well that certainly was rude!" Rekka exclaimed with anger, crossing her arms over her chest blowing at her blonde bangs with some irritation. "Don't mind him...my son doesn't man to be so rude..." Tsunami calmly responded in an apologetic tone feeling a tad ashamed of her son's behavior.

**Meanwhile in The forest...**

Two Shinobi descended from the trees, one was an aged man probably of comparable age to the Sannin, a giant sword sheathed across his back. He wore a blue and silver colored Hanfu style ensemble, his spiky gray hair whipped about as a breeze came through, the clearing. His grayish eyes shifted to the Oinin. "Ameko...that genin...he has great skill that is unfocused. Is he the one you spoke of? The foster son of the Ginookami?" the elder ninja queried as he looked at the oinin who hid behind the blank mask. The woman nodded her head before returning to the examination of the scorch marks on the ground.

"Mizukage-sama...you do realize he is your..." the woman began but the man raised a hand to silence her, a stern look washing over his face. "I am not the Mizukage anymore...just an exile like you trying to earn the redemption of our village...I am not certain of the relation you keep suggesting Ameko." the man gruffly said as he examined the severed tree finding it was cleanly cut through by the sword. "Could this have been..._Hien_...no it couldn't be...the legendary nine swords were scattered to the ends of the land...there is no way a brat like that would obtain that blade." he quietly said as he examined the deep cutting in the tree, it didn't just cut the tree, it tore through the tree almost like a chain saw. "We're losing Zabuza's trail Hayate-san. We wont be able to find him if it gets too cold." the woman calmly said to her superior whom nodded his head and the two jumped into the trees above.

**Now with Team Seven...**

"Okay to begin the training we will begin with tree climbing exercises...but...you will be climbing with out your hands." the silver haired jounin explained silently, the three Genin stood in front of him ready to learn. "With out our hands? Impossible!" the blonde girl roared in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest, thats when Kakashi gave an example as he effortlessly walked up the side of the tree and held himself upside down on a strong branch. "I hope that answers your question Rekka...now all three of you begin climbing, get as high up as you can and mark it with a kunai...every time you pass that limit mark it. The idea is to use your chakra to hold yourself to the tree...now go!" the copy ninja proved that he was as helpful as a teacher as he was at showing up on time.

The three each ran up the tree, Rekka making it about to the first branch before her chakra caused destruction to the body of the tree. Sasuke would reach half way before the damage from using too much chakra began, Naruto rushed up the tree proving he had gone through this training previously reaching the top of the tree quickly perching on the top. "Kakashi-sensei you're gonna have to teach me something else...don't even think water walking, Ginshin taught me that one too." the long haired blonde cheekily said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Right...Rekka you might have an easier time with this exercise if you stopped using **Henge** to hide your hair color, you two continue the tree climbing...it will teach you chakra control..." the bearer of the white chakra explained silently as he looked to the other students, Rekka sighed and used the hand seals to release the illusion she cast to make her hair look normal. This of course was enough to catch Naruto's attention, causing him to lose momentary focus on his chakra control, and fell from his perch grabbing a branch that could support his weight immediately. "Eh hehehehehe...I meant to do that...yeah..." the ever cheerful blonde shinobi responded just before he descended safely down the tree. The Jounin only could pinch between his eyes, _'Of all the students...I had to get the Ginshin in training...'_ was the one thought the copy ninja had about Naruto who was somehow the best student.

"Alright Naruto...if you studied with Ginshin for seven years you possibly encountered some of his...erm...mates. Which means you know form manipulation and how to use elemental techniques..." Kakashi said with a cringe since he couldn't quite comprehend how the Kinzokuton user could do such a thing. At hearing this Naruto smirked in a wild manner forming the **Rasengan** in the palm of his left hand, the spiraling force of chakra pulled into the center forming a constantly spiraling sphere. "Y'see Kakashi-sensei I had to learn tree walking and water walking so Ginshin-tousan could teach me this." the boy cheekily said before letting the sphere dissipate, the Copy Ninja became more serious as he stepped forward quietly. "I'm not as nice as Ginshin...I will be pushing to your very limits...same goes for Sasuke and Rekka..." the Jounin coldly said as he looked to the three students seriously, Naruto just smirked with a fox like grin on his face.

"Sasuke, Rekka you two keep up the tree climbing exercises...I'm going to show Naruto a technique...come with me Naruto..." cycloptic jounin quietly said as he turned and walked off towards another part of the forest, Naruto shrugged and followed with out hesitation. This dealt another blow to Sasuke's frail ego, _'I'm from the Uchiha Clan I should be the one proving to be the best...not that idiot...that smiling fool!'_ he muttered under his breath as he ran up the side of the tree once again, his competitive nature driving him to try to prove that he was better than Naruto. The girl with fiery hair blinked at this and returned to her attempt to scale the tree using only her feet, she began to use just the minimum amounts of chakra to achieve it, she found her ascent increasing little by little.

Yet with Kakashi and Naruto, "I am about to teach you my only original technique...the **Chidori**...or as it has become known...**Raikiri**...I teach this to you because as I have seen you know the fire based technique that Ginshin made with assistance from Shinka...you will need to have great speed to utilize the Chidori as it will die down if you take too long to reach your target...I shall now show you the hand seals required..." the One Eyed shinobi explained with a serious tone. He then formed the hand seals for the jutsu slowly so Naruto could see then he grasped hold of his own arm to steady the Raikiri in his hand before rushing swiftly towards a large stone that was in the forest. The large sphere of lightning struck and shattered the stone to pieces displaying the might of the element. Naruto the normally quick to speak Genin had nothing to say, he was in awe of the beauty and the power of the attack he had witnessed.

"Now let's see what you can achieve with your attempt with Chidori...try that stone over there." the silver haired jounin calmly said as he pointed toward a stone that was big enough for a first attempt. Naruto nodded eagerly and formed the hand seals and rushed forward as the sphere of cracking thunder began to form as he neared the halfway point. He finally reached the stone and struck it, the sphere of crackling electricity put a small crater in the rock but not something to be impressed about. "Not bad for a first try Naruto...but you need to work on your speed, keep going until you can completely shatter a stone on the first run...this attack was designed for assassinations... now try again..." the jounin coldly said as he stood off to the side, his methods of training were in fact less laid back compared to Ginshin's methods. Naruto nodded his head moving through the hand seals running faster as he formed the orb of crackling thunder, he slammed the sphere into the same stone again dealing a deeper blow to the stone.

"You are making progress Naruto...but keep going...as you have learned its other elemental siblings the **Chidori** will be a fine tool for your arsenal...keep trying...I need to check on Sasuke and Rekka..." the silver haired Jounin calmly said as he turned and walked to where his other two students were training. The blonde shinobi pulled the mask connected to his shirt, up over his face before removing his long coat and throwing it to the side letting it hit the ground showing the fact it was weighted and somewhat heavy. "Okay time to begin training the way I do best..." the boy said as he smirked behind the mask, he extended his arms and proceeded to form the hand seals for a jutsu.

**Meanwhile...**

In the hideout Zabuza and his group were using, Zabuza was being tended to by the previously masked Haku. "You could of killed me Haku..." the Nukenin complained as he rubbed his neck where the senbon had been, the girl didn't show any expression. She just tended to bandaging her master's wounds. Off to the side in the room were two other girls, the Demon of the Mist's daughters, the raven haired girl finished her bandaging of Zabuza and put her medical supplies away. "Hardly...I could of targeted your body and gotten the same effect but the line of sight was blocked..." she dryly said, she spoke as if she were emotionally dead on the inside.

Zabuza's biological daughter, Nami was examining the chains that were bound around her father's torso intently, she was finding the design functional and the detail flawless. "Tousan...this is no ordinary kusari-fundo...there is an intricate series of seals engraved into the weights. I don't quite comprehend the meaning, let alone the use." the girl said as her grayish blue eyes shifted over the weights on the chains, she set the chains down, she then slipped her hands into a set of black gauntlets which went clear to her shoulders. She flexed her finger slowly and clenched her fists. Her hair was tied into two braids, she wore a black leather top that seemed like it took a long time to put on due to the leather straps. Her pants were a monochromatic scheme of camouflage, and as for her footwear she wore traditional ninja sandal.

The other, the adopted daughter who was named, Kaisui, was lurking in a corner remaining silent as she sharped kunai, her yellow eyes shifted across the room silently as her shoulder length hair shook lightly, it was the very color of oceanic water itself. She wore a sleeveless wetsuit for a top, blue denim jeans, black ninja sandals, and had her black jacket tied about her waist. Her slender figure was very deceiving in all honesty, on the contrary she was stronger than she appeared she had an air of deveption about her. "Tousan...you should really be more careful in the future...if that was the Copy Ninja Hatake...you could have been killed..." the girl calmly said, as she turned her head one could clearly see the gill like marks on her neck, as she finished this sentence their employer barged in through the door. But he wasn't alone, a man with a black robe was accompanying Gatou.

The man in the black robe had three high ponytails each with a set of strings connecting the ties in his hair in a style of a spider web. "I've been meaning to speak with you Zabuza...I payed you to kill the bridge builder...but maybe you can explain this to me...WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE!?" the crime boss began angrily, the three girls all glared at the crime boss as if they were ready to take him down if he posed a thread to Zabuza. "Gatou...I would advise you against starting too much trouble..." the dark haired man warned the crime boss, his voice cold and emotionless as he spoke. The crime boss didn't head this warning as he unsheathed a sword that was contained in his cane, Zabuza didn't show in signs of fear.

The three girls rushed in quickly, Haku grabbed the man by the arm applying pressure causing the man's arm to snap, Nami rushed in clenched her fist extending claws from her gauntlets which she held to the businessman's neck. Kaisui was the last to walk over grabbed hold of her trident which was propped against the wall she held it in her right hand, the three prings pointed towards the man's groin. "Threaten our Tousan again and you will suffer three kinds of pain...we are not amused by threats..." the green haired girl coldly said with a sadistic grin on her face. The man in black made no moves to help Gatou in any way, "This is why I told you not to start trouble. Now let Zabuza explain why he failed..." the dark haired man coldly said, he showed he had no loyalties to Gatou whatsoever, and the armed escorts for Gatou seemed to be afraid of him.

"Fine Kuroken..." the man replied as he gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain in his broken arm, the three girls backed away from Gatou quietly. The masked man kept his gaze fixated on Gatou to make sure he didn't try anything, "What happened was the bridge builder has bodyguards, nothing to joke about seeing as one of the brats he was with outsmarted me. Also the squad leader was Hatake Kakashi..." the Demon of the Mist calmly said. At hearing this Kuroken showed mild shock on his face, _'He is lucky to have survived...Hatake is no pushover like Ginshin is...I cannot afford to be discovered by him...I will have to see how things turn out if I plan to get my hands on these samples..' _the dark haired man thought to himself in silence.

"Gatou...the excuse fits...it would take someone like Kakashi to defeat someone of Zabuza's power...give him another chance...I have to leave now. Oh, and don't get yourself killed...I require you to be alive for the time being..." that said Kuroken turned on his heels and walked out quickly. The businessman watched silently and felt a chill run down his spine, "You have one last chance don't mess it up...one chance!" Gatou stated wrathfully as he stepped out of the room with his armed entourage in tow. Zabuza smirked darkly beneath his mask of bandages, he wasn't bound to lose a second time, "Once the wounds are healed we will make our strike got it...?" he coldly said as he rested in the chair.

**Elsewhere...**

It was dusk and nearing dinner time at Tazuna's house, finally in through the door came Kakashi's three students, he had left them to train on their own. Sadly for Rekka the two male team members she had over did it and she had to carry them both back, "Kakashi-sensei..." the red head began a deadly look in her eyes, Kakashi recognized this look, the very look that could make Ginshin cower in fear. "If you're training two overly competitive genin...DON'T LEAVE!!! Naruto taught Sasuke some technique he picked up and the two got into a competition! I had to carry them both back and they argued the whole time back!" Rekka roared out angrily as she dropped the two boys she for the moment considered to be idiots, she then stormed off to the room that she was being lent for the time being. "So tell me...did you both achieve what you were supposed to?" the Jounin queried having been unphased by the complaining girl.

"Didn't quite get the hang of the attack...but created my own variant until I get it down...trust me Kakashi-sensei it's kick ass...is dinner ready?" the wild boy asked quietly after talking about his training, this made Kakashi pinch the bridge of his nose yet again. Sasuke sat up feeling a sense of superiority suddenly at the revelation that Naruto was somewhat of a flake. "I managed to reach the top of the tree Kakashi...although Rekka seemed to reach the top before me." and like that the Uchiha genius lost his sense of superiority, of course this would mean Kakashi would have to take the time to train each of them more.

"Well I will give you and Rekka you're own training regiments tomorrow to continue your training...and you both should get a shower in...especially you Naruto...you smell like a wet dog..." the copy ninja commented, which struck Naruto brutally since he didn't think he smelled that bad, but like that a new competition was on and the two began to make a rush for the bathroom to clean up. And just as the two reached the bathroom Rekka rushed into the bathroom to clean up, and the two rivals fell over in defeat. "Women..." they both muttered in unison, this was the rare occurrence of Naruto and Sasuke agreeing about something.

Hours later during dinner, Inari kept glaring at the four Shinobi he didn't seem to think much of them, then the silence finally broke. "You got a problem with me cub?" Naruto snapped angrily, his patience was a thin thing to begin with, constantly being glared at made Naruto very unhappy and very volatile. The boy kept glaring and then slammed his hands down, "Yeah! You're not even from here! You have no right to be interfering in stuff! There is no such thing as hope, you'll just end up dead like everyone else!" he snapped angrily at Naruto, this was the final point of irritation for the blonde shinobi.

"You talk like you have it so bad, you aren't the only one who is mistreated punk! Just because others have died trying to help this village doesn't mean we will too, now shut up your irritating me. You need to get a glimpse of reality, not everything is set in stone. Kakashi-sensei I'm going out for a while..." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the door, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the boy and frowned some. "Cry me a river...we all lose something in life...try to realize its not all about you...I couldn't really give two shits about how you feel...think about others before you talk next time." the jinchuuriki finished his speech and walked out swiftly, Rekka stood up and rushed after Naruto feeling like she should follow him. Inari didn't take to the verbal lashing too well and ran towards his room sobbing some, "I'm sorry for Naruto yelling...he doesn't exactly have the most tact when it comes to people thinking they're the only ones worse off. He spent seven years traveling abroad with his foster parents...I can only guess what he had seen..." the copy ninja explained silently, he could only guess that this was the reason Naruto reacted so harshly.

**Outside...**

Naruto had climbed his way to the top of a tree in the forest, he had gotten this habit whenever he was upset or frustrated to climb up a tree so he could be alone. This time he wouldn't be left alone, Rekka had followed him since he left and was now climbing up the tree using the training she had acquired that day. "Go away Rekka...I want to be left alone..." he growled out as he leaned against the tree silently. "Tough luck...I'm not letting you be alone right now." she defiantly responded as she sat down on the branch right beside him. "You aren't the only one who feels alone Naruto...Shinka-kaasan told me about you...and how despite you had a family of sorts you would still act up..." she quietly continued, she looked at him with the sincerest expression as she talked to him.

"I...I'm no different...Shinka-kaasan found me out in the wilderness near Kusagakure...thats where I was from...the villagers hated me...they wanted me dead for something...I don't know what it was...but they wanted me gone...so one night I ran away..." the clutched her arms tightly, as she remembered the pain of her past, the bad memories. "You were just like me huh? Can you tell me why you constantly chase me? Even though we met just a few days ago? When I met you, you were obsessed with emopants...now you're obsessed with me." Naruto responded dryly as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he couldn't quite get why she became some obsessed with him so suddenly. It was a tiresome thing for Naruto most of the girls seemed to be interested in his image instead of who he was.

"I don't really know...something about you...you're just very warm. I dunno...compared to Sasuke you just seem very kind Naru-kun..." Rekka explained as she began to fidget silently, she was trying to be as honest with her feelings as she could, her eyes shifted out across the horizon as she swung her legs about silently. "Are your feelings genuine? I won't be just some fleeting crush you know..." the blonde with really unruly hair replied as he looked over at her silently, he wasn't one to fall for just any girl given a basis on hotness he might swoon but not fall. She looked at him shyly and blushed some before blinking lightly she then began to stutter some as she tried to give her answer. "W-Well...I don't know...but I can tell you can relate to me...something about you resonates with me...like we are the same...and I really feel that I would be happier with you than with Sasuke he scares me...and mmph!" she was explaining before she found Naruto's lips locked with hers, but she wasn't about to fight it, it wasn't exactly how she pictured her first kiss would be like.

Naruto parted from the kiss slowly and looked at her with a soft smile on his face, a genuine true smile, as he looked at her in a caring manner. "That wasn't an essay question Rekka-chan...a simple yes would have been enough." he explained to the blushing girl, he of course was blushing lightly since that was more or less his first true kiss, the one he shared with Saiyuki was just an accident right? Like they say whatever helps you sleep at night, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he stared at the girl in front of him. He smiled and set his hand on her cheek silently, Rekka blushed deeply at this action. She then smiled wildly and lunged forward hugging Naruto tightly, she then nuzzled her face into his neck smiling happily.

At this action Naruto lost balance and almost fell over, he grabbed hold of the tree and adjusted himself some. "Be careful Rekka-chan...we're high up in this tree, don't wanna fall down." the blonde explained silently, the girl with fiery hair nodded her head slowly as the color drained from her face. "Gomen, Naru-kun...I'm just happy, I didn't expect your to let me get close to you...I kinda figured you would push me away like Sasuke did." she sheepishly responded as she rested against Naruto's chest happily, the boy put his arms around her quietly, he simply held her close in a loving embrace. "I'm not Sasuke." he cheekily responded to her as he held her, she looked up at him a content smile on her face, Naruto reached up and undid Rekka's long braid letting her hair fall loosely into the wind.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" the red head squeaked out in surprise as Naruto let her hair down, she was feeling a sense of vulnerability, like she was exposed now. "I was just seeing if you were even more attractive with your hair down...you know what? I think I'm gazing at a sun goddess now." he responded in a flirtatious manner which worked, the girl was blushing deep crimson now, one thing could be said, Ginshin must have taught Naruto in the arts of charm. The notorious skills of Ginshin were indeed something that shouldn't of been taught to Naruto. He set his hand on her cheek, his hand was softly caressing her cheek as the two leaned in closer towards each other, they were close to kissing one another.

"Yo!" was suddenly exclaimed, utterly destroying the moment of the two, the two turned bright red and turned to see Kakashi hanging upside down with a smug look on his face. Naruto and Rekka were now of course glaring daggers at their sensei, "Sorry to disturb you but...its getting late and its time for you to get some rest." the copy ninja explained silently. "Yes Kakashi-sensei..." the two mumbled in defeat as their moment of happiness was destroyed. The two descended down the tree quietly, followed by Kakashi who was making sure they got back to Tazuna's house.

**A few days later...**

Naruto stood hunched over breathing heavily, yellow currents of electricity bouncing across his arm, the devastation from his training. Shattered fragments of rock strewn across the ground, scarring in the ground from the Chidori being dragged across the ground. He then slumped forward falling to the ground with a thud, pressing his right hand to the ground he pushed himself so that he could roll over and lay on his back to stare at the clouds in the sky silently. "Still not enough..." he muttered as the strain of the chakra drain had pretty much had him beaten. Off in the distance a young woman in a kimono was walking towards him with a basket in hand, she had a kunai hidden in the basket.

Naruto was drifting off towards a nap, to recover from his intense training, the girl used this to her advantage reaching into her basket she pulled the kunai out and prepared it. _'This is for Zabuza-san...' _rushing forward at an increasing pace she steadied the kunai poised to strike. As she was about there Naruto threw his hand up and grabbed hold of it her wrist, "I ain't that easy..." he coldly said as he tightened his grip on her arm causing her to drop the kunai. With a swift pull he threw the girl to the ground and held his Taichi Sword to her neck, "Now I know who ya are...you're the girl who helped the freak with no eyebrows. Bit of advice babe...if you're gonna try and play two roles...do something with your hair." he calmly stated as he held her to the ground. Haku was needless to say shocked that the boy was that observant, she struggled as she tried to break free from Naruto.

"I would do anything for Zabuza-san! Even kill those that pose threats to him!" the dark haired girl shouted with rage to her voice, swiftly she thrust her knee forward striking Naruto in gut knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing hold of his arms the girl applied the pressure necessary and threw him to the ground, "And I am not that weak! I am stronger than you because I am strengthened by my resolve to protect those precious to me!" reaching to the side she grabbed the kunai the was laying on the ground. The girl with the dark hair then plunged the kunai downward straight towards Naruto's neck, throwing his arm to the side Naruto blocked the kunai, the blade sinking deep into his arm. "Argh!! Thats not true..." he responded despite the pain he was feeling, reaching to the ground he grabbed hold of the taichi sword and slashed it diagonally towards the girl.

The raven haired girl dodged to the side in time to avoid the blade as it cleaved through the air, Naruto stood to his feet and pulled the kunai out of his right arm wincing as he did such. With a flick of the the wrist Haku produced several senbon which she held between her fingers, "One of us won't be leaving here...alive." she coldly said as she threw several senbon towards Naruto, as he readied the sword to start deflecting the needles two more girls descended from the trees above. "Haku, the plan isn't going according to plan, shall we switch to back up contingency?" the gauntlet using girl said as her steely gaze set upon Naruto a twisted smirk crossing her face. Kaisui didn't wait and simply lunged forward pulling the trident from her back and thrusting it forward rapidly, the blonde Genin bobbed and weaved as he parried the trusts as they came.

"**Mizu Bunshin!**"

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**"

The two opponents shouted as they replicated themselves, the fighting intensified as the two sets of replications rushed towards one another and in turn defeated one another until then originals stood across from each other. "Heh someone who can keep up with me...about time...by the way. Return to sender!!" the girl pulled out the Kusari-Fundo that had been bound abound her father and began swinging it swiftly, she then let loose and the weighted chain coiled itself around Naruto, binding his arms in place, jumping over her sister Nami landed on the chain and rain across it like a tight rope approaching Naruto swiftly. As she made the final approach she extended the claws in her gauntlets and thrust them forward. From behind numerous senbon flew towards Naruto. "This is gonna hurt like hell...but it's gotta be done...**Raiton Taijutsu: Raijuu Tekken!!! (Thunder Release Taijutsu: Thunder Beast Fist)**" grabbing hold of the chains he sent a current of electricity running through, striking both girls and dealing a momentary stun effect, of course the senbon struck him through his arms and legs leaving his unable to move. The electricity from his attack had struck him and he was momentarily stunned, his form slumped over, he braced himself up just in time and he gritted his teeth trying to stay up. The wounds were just temporary for him due to the chakra of the Kyuubi he would heal in no time.

"Now, Nami! He can't move!" Nami nodded her head and stood to her feet rushing towards Naruto, as she ran serpentine claws poised for the strike. Thats when from above a sword akin to a zweihander hit the ground right in front of her, perched atop it's hilt, its owner, Kouten Hayate was perched. "How odd...not like you three to drop your guard...especially considering...the boy is alone. Surely. His team must be near by..." the gray haired ninja coldly said as he descended completely to the ground, grasping hold of the blade he pulled it from the ground. He poured his chakra into the blade causing an aura to appear around the blade shifting colors of the blue spectrum.

"**Kirigakure Kenjutsu: Seiryuu no Kouseki!!! (Kirigakure Kenjutsu: Wake of the Azure Dragon)**" Hayate roared as he raised the sword to the air, Nami flipped back and helped her sister to her feet. Moisture began to collect around Hayate's sword just as he unleashed a horizontal slash unleashing a torrent of water. As the water crashed across the ground heading towards the the three, Haku jumped in front of the two and began to produce hand seals with one hand. "**Hyoton: Hyoshou Kakuheki!! (Ice Release: Crystal Ice Barrier Wall)**" as Haku finished her jutsu she formed a fifteen foot wall of ice in front of Kaisui, Nami, and herself just as the wave of water came crashing towards them the force of ice met with the force of water causing it to freeze immediately. This allowed one to see the complexity of the Kenjutsu, as it gathered water the chakra was funneling into seals on the blade to allow one to create numerous Dragons made of water. The dragons though not as powerful as **Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)**, when combined in a wave make a formidable force.

Haku, Kaisui, and Nami took flight using this too their advantage, just as the large amounts of ice began to crumble. This is when the masked Oinin descended from above and landed kneeling, "Hayate-san...you shouldn't have used that Jutsu you know in your age the drain on your chakra is immense." she removed her mask and set it on the ground as she turned to look at Naruto, she frowned some. "Yo...Ameko...long time...ne?" was all he managed to say just before fell into unconsciousness, Ameko gasped and quickly moved to check his pulse. Silently the Copy Ninja descended from the treetops throwing two kunai towards the shinobi, thinking quickly the gray haired man grasped the hilt of his sword and deflected the two knives. Quickly forming the hand seals for **Raikiri**, the Cycloptic Jounin was ready to face the two who he assumed posed a threat to his student.

"This is no time to fight, Sharingan no Kakashi. My grandson has been injured and it would be in your best interest to get him to safety...the three who did this to him...were just playing." the elderly shinobi explained silently, holding his blade in a defensive stance. "Grandson...then you...you are...? Right, I will get Naruto to safety...I..." as he was nearing the finish of the sentence, the shinobi disappeared into the trees above. "It isn't yet time for him to meet me. Make sure he becomes a strong Shinobi, worthy of his mother...and...his father..." echoed the voice of the older man through the forest as the white haired Jounin looked about silently before kneeling down to help his student off the ground. He glanced at Naruto's right hand, still clutching the chain tightly, his arm of course had fading currents of electricity coursing around his hand, "I see...so that's what you've made...a Raiton technique of your own..." Kakashi calmly said before pulling the chains from Naruto's grasp and coiling them up, he then hefted his student up and proceeded to carry him to safety. _'Kouten Hayate. The last of his generation of the Swordsmen of the Mist...what does all of this mean...Hayate the Seiryuu. I have a bad feeling...' _ the copy ninja thought to himself as he flew through the tree tops leaping from branch to branch making haste to the village.

**At Tazuna's house...sometime later...**

"Naruto will be alright he just has a few flesh wounds...he just needs to rest right now." the Jounin explained to his team subtly as he walked out of the room where Naruto was resting. Rekka was waiting outside the door with a concerned look on her face, "He'll be fine. Naruto has amazing recuperative powers!" the copy ninja quickly said in a reassuring voice to the girl. The girl with flame like hair nodded her head quickly, Sasuke remained stoic and just nodded his head before walking away quietly.

Meanwhile as Naruto rested his wounds were bandaged to hide the rapid healing, but that was just a small part of what was going on. In truth, it was just the tip of the iceberg as Naruto was about to meet his _guest_. It was about time to because, Naruto had a piece of his mind to give to that demon, because it wasn't exactly an easy life for him as a child in all honesty.

**Naruto's mind scape...**

Naruto found himself in a long corridor with winding pipes, the source of light glowing red, he decided to start walking towards the light. He was wary of where he was going because he had no idea where he was, soon enough he found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi itself, the smiling visage trapped behind bars. "Well now I know why I'm always smiling." the blonde quipped, this caused the demon to roar out angrily.

"**You will show respect in front of me, you disrespectful kit! I brought you here because you keep endangering yourself. And if you die, I die. And frankly I cannot allow that. I have to get my revenge on that village!!" **the Lord of the Bijuu exclaimed from behind its bars, Naruto of course had a finger in his left ear dealing with a mild itch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything else? You sound like a bad cartoon villain. I know the whole deal furball. But I have this feeling you brought me in here to tell me more than that." Naruto responded with great disrespect for the Demon, this caused the demon to roar out, in laughter.

"**You have attitude. I like that. That tattoo you have on your back, it is a seal, a powerful one. I have found out you possess the same Kekkei Genkai as the one who kept me in control over a century ago, the Shodai Hokage. But since I am your guest and all I have used the power of the seal to rewrite your Kekkei Genkai. The boy you are traveling with has the same cursed blood as...Uchiha Madara...you will need this gift...and I will also give you my chakra. There are other aspects of the seal but it hasn't been awakened yet...which is good." **the demon explained, of course Naruto was somewhat confused about the talk of seals, and Kekkei Genkai, rubbing the back of his head her simply looked at the demon blandly. **"Sigh...I'm giving you something like the Sharingan based on the seal on your back. Got it kit?"** the Kitsune rasped out, finally understanding Naruto nodded head and pumped his fist into the air. "Gotcha! But lemme guess there is a catch right?" responded the host of the Bijuu lord, the demon growled lowly as it stared down at the boy.

"**Indeed kit. You are a smart one. It will take a while for my modifications to your Kekkei Genkai. So you will be substantially weaker in this time kit. I want to make sure that there is as little chance of you dieing as possible. I would rather destroy you myself, but we are in this together if you die, I go with you." **the booming voice of the Kyuubi no Yoko echoed through the mind scape as he explained, the blonde nodded his head to the Kyuubi as he grasped the situation. They were two different people yet at the same time, one in the same. Their existences were tied together, "Well I wanna do as little of dieing as possible you mangy youkai." the boy responded as he turned and walked away from the demon. "You watch my back, I'll take care of the rest." being the mannerless host of the demon as always, the boy responded as he walked away from the Kyuubi.

**As reality returned...**

Naruto sat up slowly and found that it was the next day, he winced lightly feeling the pain of the injuries inflicted during his scuffle with the three Kirigakure Kunoichi. The Kyuubi's regenerative powers weren't available for the moment, he would have to take it easier for the time he was more mortal than normal at this moment. "You won't be doing any training today Naruto. So I suggest you stay here and rest. You're in no condition for guard duty as well. I know the idea is foreign to you, but you must rest today. Seeing as your wound didn't heal up like they normally did. Now stay put." the harshly said to Naruto, who was was gritting his teeth in agitation. Naruto wasn't one who was used to having to be still and taking it easy. He liked to be on the move, he liked to be getting stronger constantly, there was never any rest for him.

He laid back in the bed and huffed lightly as he stared up at the ceiling, this was going to take patience for the boy none the less. He reached to the side of his bed and grasped hold of the jian blade, unsheathing it silently, he stared into the blade silently. His mind began to drift away in silence as he recalled the time he acquired his three blades, it seemed like a long time since he was never separate from his three swords. It was three years ago in the training trip that he was introduced to the swords, Hien, Hayashi, and Shintoku.

**Kuchiyose: Flashback no Jutsu...Three years ago...**

_During the travels with Ginshin and Rin, Naruto had wandered off and become separated from his legal guardians. Just then storm clouds formed in the sky above and it was raining heavily, having no choice Naruto ran into an old dojo which looked like it fell on hard times. After walking in he encountered an elderly swordsman, his gray hair tied back in a high ponytail and his eyes closed. "Are you here to mock me cub!?" roared the man as his eyes snapped open casting a ferocious gaze like that of an old wolf onto Naruto, causing the boy to freeze in place. _

"_N-No...I just ran in here because it started to rain..." as the blonde who still had short hair at the time began to explain himself to the old man, the man thrust his hand into the air silencing the boy. The man stood to his feet, "You look like you have promise for the arts of the blade. But..." the old man began as he walked around the blonde silently, almost as if he was sizing him up. He stopped and walked to a wall pulling a scroll from the wall and pulled three swords from a hiding place. The first a katana with a white and brown fabric wrapped about the hilt, the scabbard showing depictions of a swallow in flight cutting through the scenery. The second blade a straight edged sword, contained in a scabbard which had etchings of a ancient tree with a five tailed canine spirit dwelling within. The third, was a wider blade while in the scabbard, the hilt was suggesting of it being a hand and a half sword. The scabbard of this blade featured the characters of the virtues of Bushido, beside each was an etching of a warrior._

"_These were three of the swords a of a Warrior Priest from the Land of Fire...they say that he possessed nine in all...and looking at you, you seem like you can utilize the advanced techniques of Kyuutouryuu...not many are able to use this style...it requires the skill to know how each sword works. The strengths and the weaknesses. But to master the style you must learn it on your own. No two Kyuutouryuu swordsmen use the same style..." the man explained as he set the three blades down in front of Naruto, he walked back to where he was resting arms crossed over his chest. The boy blinked quietly, as he looked at the three swords, he wasn't too sure what this meant, he was already aware of shinobi arts, but to incorporate the arts of Bushido would be odd. "Now to define your style its important to know the types. First the Katana is a strong blade good for defending and attack, second the Jian is good for speed but weak on the defense as it is smaller, and third the seven bladed sword is a good offensive sword but lacks speed due to the size." the old man explained, silently his eyes watching Naruto's movements. _

"_Choose a sword this will help utilize what style suits you, and you develop your style from there on." the old man finished as he resumed sitting on the floor, the blonde knelt slowly and looked at each blade silently. He finally grasped hold of the hilt standing up slowly, once he was standing in place he grabbed hold of the blade and unsheathed it swiftly trying to hold the blade with one hand. To his surprise the blade weighed more than he thought and fell down embedding itself in the tatami mat. "I see so you are a straight forward type, destroy them before the can destroy you. You will need this scroll if you plan to master the style." he calmly explained as he handed Naruto a scroll, Naruto set the sword on the ground and took the scroll, it was a thick scroll like that of the scroll of forbidden seals that Konohagakure possessed._

"_What is this scroll Ojiichan?" Naruto asked as he looked at the scroll silently, he was shocked by the size of the scroll, it was surprising to the boy to see such a large scroll. "You will need it to get a grasp of the techniques this style allows...I have no students to pass my knowledge onto. I wish you luck continuing the art of Kenjutsu...looks like the storm has let up...I have to be going now...I must continue on to find the remnants of my pack..." the old man stated as he tied his nine swords about his body, before walking to the door putting his gasa hat on his head. "Study well cub...you can become strong in time..." with that said the man walked away disappearing into the forest of bamboo that surrounded the dojo. Naruto remained silently and tied the three swords about his body and walked out silently looking about, he then saw the road where a wolf with a samurai armor was scouting about silently. Naruto ran towards the wolf with a smile on his face, "Bishamonten! Did Ginshin-tousan send you?" he chimed as he ran to the wolf. _

"_Yes. He was worried, now get on my back and I will carry you to him." the wolf said with a deep voice, Naruto nodded and jumped on the wolf's back, the wolf moved surprisingly fast given how large it was. Soon enough Naruto was brought to Ginshin and Rin who were relieved to say the least, "Naruto! You need to stop wandering off like that you had us worried!" Ginshin shouted, as he stomped towards Naruto angrily, this was a rare occurrence of Ginshin acting like the adoptive father he was meant to be. Before Ginshin could whap Naruto across the back of the head, Rin was embracing the boy tightly. "You really have to stop this, we have to make sure you remain safe Naruto. Where did you get those swords?" the brunette medic quietly said as she looked at the boy she considered her son._

"_This old man with silver hair gave them, and this scroll to me. He said I have what it takes for Kyuutouryuu. He was staying in this dojo I ran into when it started to rain...I didn't get his name." Naruto explained silently as he squirmed his way out of being hugged to death, his blue eyes shifted about silently as he felt their stern gazes falling upon him. "He left saying he has to find the remnants of his pack. I dunno who he was. But he reminded me of Ginshin-tousan." the boy said quietly, the silver haired jounin froze some at what he had heard Naruto say. The man then uttered one word, a word that would be remembered by Naruto and Rin both._

"_Tousan...?"_

**The present...**

"Hmmm thats right...he might have been Ginshin-tousan's, tousan..." Naruto mumbled as he laid back in the bed sheathing the jian blade. He opted to rest like he should, and set the blade with his other swords, he would worry about his training when he was better. He crossed his arms over his chest for a moment not liking the idea totally, he hated having to stay back and do nothing.

The next morning came, Naruto was sleeping in as he spent most of the night before reading the scroll he had been given, he was trying to understand the types of kenjutsu he could utilize. Kakashi had opted to let him sleep in judging his wounds as being still in need of recovery, "I'll let Naruto stay here...as the bridge nears completion the risk of Tazuna being attacked increases. So we'll have Rekka coming along with us, when Naruto wakes up have him go to the bridge." calmly the jounin explained to Tsunami, who nodded her head in understanding, this said Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Rekka departed heading for the bridge. Shortly after the group left, there was a loud crash as the door was kicked in, by none other than Gatou's men, "Your coming with us!" shouted the thinner thug as he grabbed hold of the woman's arm. "Run, Inari!" Tsunami shouted to her son who was frozen in place, the heavy set thug made a rush for Inari, just then a crackling was heard as Naruto connected his fist with the man's jaw.

"Ohhhh this looks fun!" he exclaimed with a wild smirk on his face the lightning currents surging over his arm, the man he just struck was paralyzed by the effect of the hybrid of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Tying his hitae-ate about his head Naruto smirked, walking over to the man who had hold of Tsunami, he was becoming more serious at the moment. "Inari. You go tell the people of the village today is the day you rise up and take it back." the blonde stated with a bit of courage to his voice as he lunged forward pulling the man's hand from the woman's arm. With a swift pull he slammed the man to the floor grabbing hold of the man's arm more tightly he spun around and threw him out the door right into the group of mercenaries waiting outside. "Why are you telling me this, I thought you shinobi were just like those mercenaries?" the boy queried as he began to walk to the door. "Because anything worth having. Is worth fighting for. Ya follow? And Shinobi aren't like mercs...most of us fight not for money...but so others don't. We are the shadows. We are Justice's unseen sword. We make sure order remains. But not all Shinobi think like this. Only Shinobi of Konoha do. Now go!" the genin explained as he lunged forward making his rush towards the group of mercenaries, producing hand seals quickly, he planted his hands to the ground. Inari took this as the sign to run as Naruto distracted the mercenaries and did such. **"Doton: Kyouhon Oushi! (Earth Release: Rushing Bull)"** Naruto exclaimed as a large bull's head formed from the ground, the earth rushed forward and rammed itself into the mercenaries knocking them crashing into a near by wall. "That takes care of that mess..." he cockily said dusting his hands off as he walked into Tazuna's house, he walked quietly to the remaining mercenary, he then formed lightning currents for his new technique into his arm.

"What...what do you want!?" the mercenary shouted as he wet himself in fear of the boy who was stronger than he appeared. Crouching down the boy looked at the man with vicious look in his eyes, a look of aggression, "I just want world peace...but I'll settle for a few answers...tell me what Gatou is planning. I don't think he is willing to keep his arrangement with the Demon of the Mist. So tell me everything and I won't be forced to play too rough with you..." the boy said with a dark tone to his voice, the man froze in fear of the boy the killing intent the boy was exuding washed over him causing him to become more worried about his life than being paid. "Y-you're right! He plans to kill them all once Tazuna is dead! He has an army of mercenaries waiting on stand by for this no shinobi can survive that!" the man shouted out, satisfied with what he heard Naruto grabbed hold of the man and sent a current of electricity through the man, just enough to make the man pass out.

"Alright, thats all I need to know. Tsunami I need to get to the bride and warn them...by the end off the day your village will be free. You can trust me on that." Naruto calmly said as he went to his room and got his equipment, the swords tied in place, the chain put back in its holster. "Time to kick some ass and take some names." he said uttering the traditional one liner of all heroes, he left the house then taking the unconscious mercenary with him, throwing him into the pile with his comrades. He then began to run to the bridge, he was making sure to run as fast as possible.

**At the bridge...**

Mist had covered the bridge masking the approach of the four nuke-nin of Kiri, "Rekka, Sasuke defensive positions! They're coming..." the copy ninja ordered, his visible eye was shifting about as he felt their approach. That is when part of the mist cleared away revealing the group, "It looks like you're short one Genin, Kakashi. I hear my girls roughed him up a little bit." the Demon of the Mist stated viciously, as he readied his Kubikiri Houcho. As he did this, Haku rushed towards Sasuke, the Raven haired boy rushed towards her at the same time the two met and exchanged blows avoiding them flawlessly. "Hmmm the dark haired brat is able to keep pace with Haku impressive...but..." the behemoth of a man began as he rushed forward preparing his sword to strike Kakashi, avoiding the strike with relative ease Kakashi pulled his hitae-ate up to reveal the Sharingan.

"Thats because he is one of the Survivors of the Uchiha Clan. And before you doubt the abilities of my other student. Keep in mind he is of a proud line. The line of Uzumaki." Kakashi replied as he ran along Zabuza's sword dealing a kick to the demons chest knocking him back, throwing two kunai as he back flipped into the air. The giant swung his sword and deflected the two kunai and rushed towards Kakashi, "Heh so those boys both come from lineages interwoven in hate for one another. But the same tricks won't work this time Kakashi, your Sharingan has been defeated!" the demon shouted as he prepared to attack again.

Sasuke smirked as he had his opponent locked, as she was unable to form hand seals with both hands, to his chagrin she began to form hand seals with her free hand forming a **Mizu Bunshin **which knocked Sasuke away. The raven haired genius thrust his hands to the ground bounding to his feet as crouched, he opened his eyes slowly revealing his Sharingan eyes. He rushed back towards the girl as he was in place she quickly produced hand seals in anticipation of his rush towards her. **"Hyoton: Makyo Hyo Sho! (Ice Release: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!)" **she shouted forming a dome of ice over herself and Sasuke, she then bounded into one of the mirrors casting an illusion over all of the mirrors. "**Katon: Ryukaa!!**"was uttered by the bearer of the Sharingan as he exhaled a massive fireball towards one of the mirrors thinking to melt it, the fireball struck the mirror but didn't do any damage whatsoever. "You will need a stronger fire jutsu if you think to melt this ice." the dark haired girl coldly responded just before raining senbon down upon Sasuke, who did his best to avoid as many as possible.

"Looks like your prodigy is in danger Kakashi...and your other student can't leave her spot or my daughters will kill the client." the swordsman of the mist stated as he approached Kakashi from behind taking a swing with his sword. The copy ninja scowled angrily as he once again avoided the blade finding Zabuza had his eyes closed, to prevent Kakashi from using the Sharingan's hypnotic abilities. He was prepared to make a fatal strike the Zabuza in front of him was a **Mizu Bunshin **which dissipated and the true Demon of the Mist was preparing to make his move from behind. The two girls Kaisui and Nami rushing from the other side to help their father dispatch this one. "**Kenjutsu: Hien Kirite!** **(Kenjutsu: Flying Swallow Cutter)**" was uttered from behind the group, a swallow made of chakra flew forward, only to collide with Zabuza's sword bursting on impact forcing him back. The two girls stopped in their tracks as they felt blood run down their cheeks as cuts opened up on their faces, the collar of Kakashi's vest, too was sliced lightly.

"Sorry I'm late. I was lost on the road of life. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" the voice called out as the figure revealed himself stepping into view, it was of course Naruto, shouldering his katana as he walked forward. "That's just like you Naruto to make an entrance..." the copy ninja replied with a smile as, before dissipating revealing it was Mizu Bunshin. "Kaisui, Nami keep him busy! I can't afford to make any mistakes now!" the swordsman shouted as he opened his eyes looking for Kakashi as well as he could. The two girls nodded their heads and rushed forward, Naruto sheathed his katana and formed a Kage Bunshin quickly. "To get to Haku-san you will have to get past us!" the green haired femme fatale stated as she spun her trident about and held it in a defensive stance, showing she was well versed in the duties of the spear. Nami rushed forward clenching her fists extending the claws from her gauntlets, she then sent chakra into her gauntlets making the claws extend, much akin to the trench knives of Sarutobi Asuma. Swiping her claws rapidly she took an aggressive rush towards her opponent, bringing her claws down in a criss cross pattern she smirked as the chakra claws cut across the boy's chest.

As she lifted her head she saw he had drawn his jian and managed to defend himself only having his clothing cut into, he received mild cuts to his body. _'I have to get past these two if I want to help Sasuke...the dark haired girl, she is aggressive, I have to deal with her...then her sister...' _he thought to himself as he reached to his side with his free hand, grasping the hilt of Hien he drew it slowly, just before rushing forward and swinging the jian downwards at the girl cutting scratching her hitae ate vertically. Pushing the sword into the concrete of the bride Naruto vaulted over her head, swinging the katana swiftly, Nami ducked downward swiftly, the katana cut through her braided black hair. "What happened to the little murderess I met a few days ago? Or is it...your just a pathetic little girl being used by as a tool by someone who is a tool?" the blonde genin viciously questioned the girl, this caused her to become infuriated, just as Naruto had hoped bounding off the ground she flew towards him, claws prepared to lunge. Throwing the katana into the air, he pulled his kusari-fundo from the holster and swung it swiftly before tossing it, the chains coiled around her left arm allowing Naruto to bring her crashing into the bridge. The collision with the bridge resounded with her unbound arm letting out a loud crack, she then screamed out loudly, her threshold for pain being less than expected.

"Kaisui...you have to keep him back...my arm is broken...keep him back...at...all costs..." the dark haired girl painfully stated as she tried to keep weight off her broken arm, just before she was jerked into the air by Naruto who sent her flying. "Rekka! Catch her and tie her up!" he shouted out as he skillfully shook the chains loose from Nami's arm, leaping to the air the red haired girl caught Nami with ease, landing in her initial position. She didn't quite understand but she proceeded to tie the girl up, especially taking time to make a sling for the girls arm. _'The boy...he knows something...he could have killed me...like a shinobi should. Tousan! He's in danger! He won't listen to me...he doesn't listen to anyone...it's too late...' _the girl said under her breath as tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't stop the chain of events that were in motion.

The raining of the senbon continued Sasuke was becoming slower his motions, becoming more ragged, he was becoming tired while Haku wasn't showing much exhaustion. He was keeping pace with her, but it was proving useless, the Sharingan was sapping his chakra at an alarming rate. _'Ugh...I can't win she's too good...and that ice is too strong for even my Clan's Katon technique...'_ he thought to himself as he jumped out of the way of another barrage of senbon, throwing a kunai towards the girl who was flying towards another mirror. The fabric of her sweater was cut through, this proved that Sasuke was indeed catching up to her in speed, this was due to the fact to maintain her mirrors she needed to use a lot of chakra. "Your only hope is if your friend can get here...this dome of ice can be entered...but question is will he arrive in time." the girl coldly said as she let loose a rain of senbon which found their mark this time striking the boy across his arms and legs.

"ARGHHHHH!!!"

Naruto growled and walked forward slowly at first grabbing hold of his jian pulling it from the bridge, he then began to move faster as he approached the girl. Kaisui spun the shaft of her trident about using the weighted end like a bludgeon as she struck Naruto in the stomach knocking him back, spinning it around again she lunged the spear forward hook part of the tri-pronged blade into the blonde's leg before pulling it out side ways. Naruto gritted his teeth and doubled over feeling the excruciating pain, his movement was severely hindered. "Unlike Nami-neesan...I am not as easy to defeat...I am the Sanbi Jinchuuriki. I know thats why Tousan adopted me...he needed a flawless weapon. You will need to think if you want to defeat me." the girl of aquamarine colored hair conceitedly stated, as he shouldered her trident.

"**Kit. My work is done...you will have to figure out the strengths on your own. Also I'm tired so I won't be giving you Chakra to heal your wounds after this..."** bellowed the voice of the Kyuubi in Naruto's subconscious for the moment, his wounds healing up as the Kyuubi did its small bit of assistance. Standing with a new resolve, he reached to his left with his right hand and unsheathed his katana, he spun the two swords so he was holding them upside down. "Ya know. You're kinda cute, I'd ask you out if we met on different circumstances, but y'see your friend is gonna kill my friend. And...I just can't let that slide...so I gotta kick your ass and get there." he confidently said as he slid his wooden sandal across the concrete sliding into an offensive stance. The girl glared angrily, considering the boy was openly hitting on her during the battle, she spun her spear around and held it ready.

"**KENJUTSU: TAKABUTSU!!! (Kenjutsu: Falcon Strike)**" the boy shouted as he rushed towards the girl, the clacking of his sandals echoing with each step.

"**SOUJUTSU: BOUGYAKU ARASHI!! (Soujutsu: Cruel Storm)**" Kaisui shouted as she rushed to intercept Naruto.

Swinging the weighted end towards the boy, the blonde leaped up and perched on the end before jumping to the air. Spinning the spear about she jumped to the air and thrust the trident towards Naruto, he slashed the two swords vertically blocking the thrust of her spear. The two were dead locked, until the boy forced the girl back by lifting his arms upward her spear was forced upward, swinging both swords horizontally Naruto rushed forward just as his feet touched the ground. The girl braced swiftly as the blades struck the shaft of her trident, thats when he saw his opening, spinning around her left the blond spun into a back hand fist striking the girl on the back of the head. This promptly knocked the girl unconscious letting her body slump to the ground, "Sorry, but I ain't got the time to play." the boy said as he sheathed his two swords rushing straight for the dome of ice.

"You severely underestimated my students Zabuza..." Kakashi dryly said as he rushed behind Zabuza and slammed two kunai right into the shoulder of his dominant arm, thus removing any chance of him using jutsu or the sword. The demon gritted his teeth, spinning around swiftly he grabbed the copy ninja by the throat and began to squeeze. "Perhaps I did...but you fell into my trap...sure I can't move my other arm, but this is game over Sharingan no Kakashi...if I have to go...I'm taking you with me!" the demon shouted as he tightened his grip. "That will be enough Mamochi..." called out a stern voice the was standing in the fog only a silhouette could be made out, the Demon of the Mist and The Copy Ninja both recognized the figure.

Naruto rushed forward and slid under the mirrors getting into the dome, _'Time to try this out...Ginshin told me that dojutsu are activated when they send chakra to their eyes...time to try it.' _he said under his breath as he sent chakra to his eyes. "You have come to finish what we started two days ago have you not? Well, I'm done playing with your friend. He was entertaining for the moment but alas his life is over." the girl coldly said behind her mask as she hid in her mirrors. Naruto opened his eyes and walked over to Sasuke who lay upon the ground from several wounds, kneeling down he helped Sasuke to sit up. "You look like shit, man." the blonde bluntly said to the injured comrade, Sasuke smirked weakly as he looked at his comrade. "Be careful Naruto...she's fast. Is it just me...or are your eyes different...? Don't worry about me...I don't intend to die...not while Furuchi is out there still...I have to avenge my parents...! the raven haired boy said, unable to keep consciousness any longer.

"Don't worry man...okay ya Frosty Bitch...its just you and me..." the blonde stood ready, pulling two kunai out of his holster he held one in each hand. The girl glared descending from one of her mirrors, she lunged forward a kunai in her left hand as she rushed towards Naruto, spinning Naruto threw one kunai which the girl deflected with relative ease. The blue eyed boy then lunged forward and slashed the kunai quickly to intercept the girl's kunai attack. The mask wearing girl then began to form seals with her free hand forming a blade of ice which she then swung. Backing up just in time Naruto escaped with only a deep cut across his chest, he glared angrily, he rushed forward throwing a kunai into the girls leg. He then proceeded to strike her in the stomach, then across the jaw, then square in the mask cracking it in two. The mask slid off, revealing her face, _'Sorry lovely...but you threaten my precious people. You know how that is...so you're goin' down!'_ he said under his breath as he grabbed hold of her left arm and slammed her to the ground. "I see now...you have Kekkei Genkai...since most Hyoton users only manipulate ice...now be a good girl and stay there..." he gruffly said as he looked down at her, as he blinked his eyes shifted from the three tomoe design that featured the yin yang as his pupil, as opened his eyes they returned to their lapis lazuli like color.

"It's over Zabuza...you have no where to run..." the voice stepped out of the mist silently and walked to Zabuza who released Kakashi's throat from his grasp. He seemed frozen at the sight of Hayate, "Hayate-sama...I see...so they sent you to kill me...Sandaime Mizukage-sama is ruthless.." the demon stated as he lifted his sword with his left arm, he was prepared to fight to his last breath, just as he took a step forward a volley of cross bow bolts hit him. Hayate and Kakashi turned their attention to the source, seeing Gatou standing in front of an army of mercenaries. "Sorry, Zabuza...but the deal is off. I never had any intentions of paying you. Mercenaries are certain to succeed where you failed." the shrewd businessman said as he tapped his cane to the bridge, the crossbow men readied aim to take care of the other two in their sights.

Kaisui regained consciousness and stood to her feet staggering to her father, "Tousan!" she cried out as she fell to her knees seeing her father bleeding to death. "This is dishonorable..." the gray haired swordsman said in disbelief as he saw that one the successors to the swordsmen of the mist lay dying on the ground. Then from behind a loud roaring of the citizens of the village could be heard, an army of villagers prepared to fight for what they hold dear stood. Haku broke free of Naruto's grasp and quickly ran to Zabuza's side, "Zabuza-san..." a look of sadness washing over her face. "...Bring Nami over...I...don't have much time left..." the demon calmly spoke as he stared upward, Kakashi motioned for Rekka to help Nami over. Rekka guided Nami over to Zabuza, making sure to keep Tazuna protected as she did. The dark haired girl knelt beside her father, her tears were now streaming down her face freely as she looked at him.

"...I want you girls to know...I'm sorry for turning you into tools...I rebelled against the Mizukage because he treated us like tools and...and I ended up doing it anyway...I'm sorry. Haku...I want you to know...that even though...I never...said it...I always considered you...as my third...daughter..." the Demon of the Mist's breaths were growing more and more shallow as he lay unable to move. He then looked to Hayate, "Hayate-sama...don't take my daughters back to Kirigakure...I was told that the Mizukage is plotting something...this is my last request...thank...y-" before he could finish this sentence a cross bow bolt struck him between the eyes. "How touching...too bad he's dead..." the crime boss stated coldly as he stood across the way, the three daughters of the Demon of the Mist began sobbing.

"Kakashi-sensei...I say we take the trash out...on the house of course..." the blonde haired genin stated as he walked forward, the copy ninja nodded his head in agreement. "This has gone on long enough...as long as Gatou lives...Tazuna is in danger." the white haired Jounin stated as he stood to his feet, Kaisui picking up her trident stood and rushed forward deflecting the bolts of the arrows that came her way. She cut down the mercenaries that go in her way her eyes had become more demonic as she headed straight for Gatou, the death of her father having made her unstable. "GIVE...TOUSAN...BACK!!!!" she screamed like a banshee as she thrust the spear forward piercing the man's shoulder she slammed him to the ground and raised the the spear up, a look of blood lust washing over her face just before she slammed the trident into the businessman's skull. With a twist she scattered the mans skull on the bridge, of course this didn't stop the mercenaries, they were now with out work.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan! (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)**" was called out as dragon made of water washed through and knocked a majority of the mercenaries off the bridge to their deaths. "I would suggest those of you who want to live. Run." the very feminine voice of Ameko called out from above as she perched on a pile of construction supplies, the remaining mercenaries took the hint and ran, this caused the villagers to cheer as they felt a sense of achievement as they fought back their oppressors.

**The day of the bridges completion...**

The group of Shinobi stood at the grave site of the Demon of the Mist, the sword he used serving as his headstone, "This is the life of a Shinobi...we live...we fight...we die. That's how it is." Kakashi explained softly. "Well I guess this generation has to change how it is." Naruto responded, as he looked at the grave site quietly. The others seemed shocked by the boy's bold statement, they felt shocked to say the least.

**At the bridge...**

"Take care of yourselves." the white haired jounin said as the group of Shinobi stood across from the villagers. "Yeah, and remember Inari. Anything worth having is worth fightin' for!" Naruto added onto his sensei's statement with a broad grin as he punched the boy playfully in the arm, that said the group of Shinobi turned and began to walk off heading back to Konoha. "So father what are you going to call the bridge?" Tsunami chimed in as she looked to her father, Tazuna began to rub his chin in thought silently. "The Great Naruto Bridge. I suspect this is is just the start of the great things that boy will achieve. After all he returned Hope, to our Village." the bridge builder smiled as he declared the name of the bridge, the rest of the villagers nodded their heads in agreement.

**Down the road...**

"So, Hayate...where are you are your group going to go? Last I heard the current Mizukage banished you..." the cycloptic jounin queried as they walked silently, the Dragon Swordsman stopped and closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose we could go there...after all I hear Ameko has a boyfriend there. Do you know a man named, Hanzo Ginshin?" the old shinobi asked softly, Kakashi's right eye twitched some, he couldn't stand the fact Ginshin seemed to have a girlfriend in every shinobi village. Ameko's face become flush at the mention of Ginshin being her boyfriend, thus proving even Kiri has soft Shinobi. "We've met..." the copy ninja stated venomously in response, Hayate nodded his head picking up on the dislike of Ginshin.

**Sometime later in Konoha...**

"And thats the mission report Hokage-sama. As per the mission we have some shinobi wanting to make their home in Konohagakure as they cannot return to Kirigakure." the copy ninja explained as he gave his mission report to the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding, "I see...I welcome them to the village then. I would also like to let you know the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon Kakashi. You may want to consider letting them participate." the elderly Hokage commented, Kakashi nodded his head and headed out the door silently.

**Meanwhile...**

"YOU BETTER MARRY HER YOU WOMANIZING LECH!!!" came a shout just a loud crash was heard, Naruto and Rekka were standing outside the Hanzo compound when they had heard this. Naruto had a large bead of sweat on the side of his head before he sighed in exasperation, "Naru-kun? What is going on?" the red haired girl asked silently as she looked confused by the loud noise that was coming from the mansion. "My grandmother is hollering at Ginshin-tousan...I think he did something he shouldn't have. Otherwise she would of stayed out of the village" he explained, this is when Ginshin was chucked through a window and landed in front of Naruto and Rekka standing up the silver haired ninja dusted himself of. "I'd congratulate you on your hook up kiddo. But I gotta deal with the hag!" Ginshin tipped his hat and stormed back into the mansion, there were more sounds of things breaking as he stormed inside.

"NARUTO-KUN!" came the boisterous voice that Naruto knew all too well, "NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!!" also followed Naruto smiled nervously and stepped to the side letting go of Rekka's hand. First he was viscously glomped by Ino, who proceeded to nuzzle her face into Naruto's neck, essentially the heaven of the situation. Then came the hell, as he was tackled to the ground by Mirai, "I MISSSSSSED YOU!!" Mirai shouted as she clung to Naruto tightly. Strangely enough, he was smiling contently, "I actually missed being tackled!" the genin exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

**Author's notes: Alrighty. Here is chapter 4, it took a while to write since I was having trouble getting ideas. I think it turned out alright I'll have to go back and tweak some parts near the end. Before you jump on my back about sojutsu being used by a shinobi, I looked it up on wikipedia and it is a skill used by ninja. If you notice Naruto has a lot of Ginshin's mannerisms and attitude in this chapter, which I think he should have. Don't worry no womanizing!**

**I will have to make one more team of Shinobi that will encompass another beautiful plot twist to make this the largest haremy undertaking ever. I shall have to seriously work on the other two fics next, since they're overdue for updates. I will also go over why Hayate has a sword, since he was a swordsman of the mist next chapter. Now we get to the voting.**

**Okay first vote.**

**Since Naruto has established a hook up with Rekka, who is the next lady to get courted.**

**Saiyuki**

**Ima**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Second vote**

**Contracts for Naruto to use this fic.**

**Wolves and Dragons**

**Wolves and Tigers**

**Wolves and (new contract. If you have an idea let me know. Keep it Asian mythology though.)**

**Third Vote**

**Who will further Naruto's training during the Chuunin exams?**

**Kouten Hayate**

**Jiraiya**

**Mysterious Kyuutouryuu guy**

Now remember, this is feedback based, if you have ideas for things you want in this fic tell me. I like to give you guys what you want. Except money! Now don't be expecting the Mamochi girls, or Haku to be lovesick for Naruto yet, they kinda blame him for Zabuza's death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay a small announcement. I have decided to begin rewriting two of my fics, and put Icha Icha Engagements on hold for the time being. Reason being the recent developments of the manga, has spurred me to do rewrites, I feel it would help me get a better fic going on. I will also be doing major changes to the flow of the story, since I haven't felt the fics were up to par for what I wanted. I will really try to update them more once I get them done.**

**Also I would like you to know, I haven't been intentionally avoiding fic writing. I want you to know I have other interests besides Naruto so if I stop its cause I'm reading, World of Darkness material because it interests me and helps give me ideas. So please give me some space to create, I will try and get the rewrites started soon. Also for sake of better development in the fics I have opted to limit women Ginshin will have. I will entail other changes in my rewrite.**


End file.
